New Family
by zowater
Summary: When Ema's long lost family members stumble into her life it results in a new chaos. Especially when her step brothers learn that these girls are kind of cute. Of course with thriteen brothers and only three girls there is going to be some heart break, and lots of misunderstandings.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

Ema Hinata stood outside of Sunrise Residence, her home for the past two years. She held her purse close to her chest and smiled. She was really excited for today, though there was also a little bit of nerves dancing over her heart. Two years ago she had moved in with her stepbrothers and had learned quite quickly that all thirteen of them loved her… loved her as a woman not as a sister. She had tried to tell them all no, and she thought she hadn't wanted any of those emotions… But four months ago the ninth oldest brother had returned for a visit and swept her off her feet.

She still wondered sometimes if she should have denied the feelings that had grown and said no again. But at the time she had agreed. The two of them had started a long distance relationship, going on dates every couple weeks when he got a chance to come back and visit. That of course had left some of the other brothers to actively pursue her. That was where all the main problems came from. But she didn't want to think about that. Today Subaru returned from his contract and got to move back into the residence and she would be able to see him every day.

And to mark that occasion the two of them were going out on a date. She was practically bouncing up and down on her toes as she glanced around. And then she spotted him. Subaru hadn't grown over the past year but he had matured a little. But right now his grin was as big as a little boy Christmas morning. He dropped his bag and rushed towards her, pulling her into his large arms and lifting her in a tight hug. "Ema." He whispered and then he kissed her.

Ema hadn't thought she would ever get used to that but she loved him. She kissed him back and hugged his neck lightly. When he finally set her down she smiled. "Welcome home."

"I'm home." He smiled and then started to blush. This was how it always was. He never had quite gotten over his shyness. Oh he would make a grand demonstration of love like he just had bit as soon as his hormones cooled down he would turn beet red and look away. Ema loved it.

"Come on let's get your things inside." She looked at the bag he had dropped.

"Hopefully Tsubaki hasn't turned my room into another storage room."

"Actually we managed to get him to clear up one of his storage rooms last week. Everyone is fighting over what to do with it now." Ema chuckled. "I think Masaomi might win and get to turn it into a guest room."

"Don't we already have two of those? One for Natsume if he ever decides to come back and one for Hikaru."

"Yes but who knows if our family will grow anymore now that Dad and Miss Miwa are happily married."

"Let's hope not." Subaru sighed. "We've got plenty of family members already."

Ema chuckled and watched as he threw his bag into his room and then he turned to her. "So where are we going today?"

Subaru held out his arm to her, blushing slightly, and she took it. "I thought a nice lunch in the park would be a nice date today."

"I love it." Ema let him lead her out and soon they were leaving home behind. Luckily they had managed to avoid the rest of the brother's who were out who knows where causing trouble. Subaru bought her a nice dinner and the two of them sat on a bench in the park to eat it. The weather was perfect, just a slight breeze of May stirring up the leaves around them.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you as well." Ema took his hand. She smiled as he blushed slightly. "I'm glad you are back home."

"Me too." The two of them fell into silence as they enjoyed the nice weather around them. Ema settled in next to him and looked around the park. It was a nice sunny Saturday and there were many children running around and playing. Two children caught her attention right away.

They appeared to be seven years old and the two looked like each other. The only real difference was the boy wore a pair of glasses and the girl held a basketball to her chest. The two of them had light brown hair, both chopped short. The girls was a little longer, falling just past her ears. The two children wore basket ball shorts and basketball jerseys.

"Looks." Ema said pointing.

Subaru looked over and smiled. "Look how young they are. I remember when I was their age… I used to play in the park with Natsume."

"I bet you were just as cute as them." Ema smiled and he blushed.

"I-I'm going to go give them some advice." He jumped up and started to walk towards the kids. "Hey!" He called. He was almost to them when a shoe came out of nowhere and slammed into the back of his head.

"Subaru!" Ema gasped and rushed to where he was rubbing his head.

"Stay away from them creep!" A female voice yelled out. A woman, a little older than Ema, came running towards them. She had long blond hair pulled up in a flapping tail that was streaked with purple highlights. She glared at them with bright blue eyes and stood between Subaru and the two kids.

"Ow." Subaru groaned. "I wasn't doing anything." He picked up the tennis shoe that had hit him and glared down at the girl. He froze. "Midori?"

She blinked a few times and then smiled. "Well if it isn't Asahina-Kun?"

"Nagami-San." Subaru glanced at Ema and then the woman. "Um this is an old friend of mine-."

"Midori Nagami." The woman smiled holding out a hand. "A better basketball player than this idiot."

"Hey!" Subaru frowned.

Ema smiled but she felt like she had heard that name before. Nagami..

Before she could say anything the twins came running. The girl led the way, looking much more coordinated than the boy. "Aunt Midori who are these people?"

"Aunt?" Subaru glanced at Midori and then the kids.

"Yeah. This is Mai and Shin." She rubbed the girl's head. "Kids this is Subaru and his friend…" she trailed off. "Sorry I don't think I caught your name." She smiled a little sheepishly.

"This is my girlfriend." Subaru said before Ema could say anything. "Ema Hinata."

Midori nodded but then froze. "Could you repeat that?"

"Ema Hinata?" Ema spoke this time. "Why?"

"Ema…" Midori whispered. "Um… this might be a strange question but do you know if you were adopted?"

Ema stared in shock. "Um actually yes, why do you ask?"

Midori got a large grin on her face. "It can't be… Today is my lucky day."

"What's up with you Nagami-San?" Subaru asked.

"Ema… you're my cousin!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hoshimi glanced at the apartment window and sighed. Another one to turn her down in the past week. Hoshimi slid her hands into her pocket and started walking. At this rate her money was going to run out just because of the hotel bills alone. There was no way she was going to be able to afford to buy any birthday presents for her kids or her sister.

Just as she was thinking of her sister Hoshimi's phone started to ring. She pulled it out. "Hello?"

"Hey sis where are you right now?" Her sister's voice was extra cheerful and Hoshimi perked up.

Maybe Midori found us a new apartment. "I'm about halfway to the hotel, why?"

"I've got some great news! I'll meet you at a place called Sunrise Residence." Midori rattled off an address a couple times until Hoshimi was able to repeat it with no problems. "I'll see you in a few!" Midori said and then hung up.

"Maybe we will be okay." Hoshimi smiled and started walking. There was a little extra bounce in her footsteps as she walked. It took her longer than she thought but eventually she found herself standing in front of the large Sunrise Residence building. She had done some research right after being kicked out of her former apartment. It had seemed nice but it was also out of her price range.

Hoshimi glanced around but she didn't see Midori. "Maybe I should call her." Hoshimi reached for her phone and at that moment she heard two voices scream out.

"MOM!"

Hoshimi turned just in time to be practically ran over by the twins. "Mai! Shin!" She laughed. "Hey."

"Those two are crazy sometimes." Midori laughed as she walked up. Two strangers walked behind her, a man with grey hair that Hoshimi felt she had seen before and a woman with pulled up brown hair.

"Did you get us a place here?" Hoshimi asked, rubbing Shin's head. "I thought it was out of our price range?"

"What?" Midori frowned. "Oh no." She shook her head and moved behind the woman. "Does she look familiar at all?"

What? Hoshimi sometimes wondered if Midori had truly grown up fully. "Um… no."

"Here come inside." The man said and headed for the door.

"I'm confused." Hoshimi sighed but let her kids herd her into the large building's elevator. "So um… Do you live here then?"

"Yeah." The man answered. "My mom owns the building."

"Oh!" Right as she said that the elevator stopped on the top floor.

"Come in." The woman smiled and led them into the large living room. A man looked up from the table where he was working on a stack of papers. He had blond hair and light blue eyes behind a pair of glasses. "I see Subaru is home." The man stood up and eyed Hoshimi and her family curiously. It was at that point that Hoshimi realized she ahdn't introduced herself.

"Oh um. I'm Hoshimi!" She said quickly.

"Oh right." The woman smiled. "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Ema."

Hoshimi froze. She glanced between Midori and Ema. "Ema… Um… Were you adopted?"

The blond man seemed confused but Ema just started to laugh. "You are Midori really are sisters aren't you? SHe asked me the same thing when she learned my name."

"What is going on?" The blond asked walking over. "Ema? Subaru?"

"Sorry." Ema smiled. "Ukyo this is Midori and Hoshimi, my cousins."

"Your cousin?" He blinked. "I thought…"

"My name is Hoshimi Nagami." Hoshimi held her hand out to the man. "My father and Ema's birth father were brothers. We knew that we had a cousin, I saw her once when she was first born. But after her parents died we lost communication with her. We've been wanting to know her since then though… So any Ema we meet we kind of ask that question."

"It can lead to awkward conversations." Midori chuckled.

"I see." The blond, Ukyo, smiled. "Why don't I make some tea while you talk."

"You don't-."

"Thanks Ukyo." Subaru interrupted Hoshimi and ushered them over to the couch.

"So um… Do you live here Ema?" Midori asked. "It's a pretty amazing place." She plopped herself down onto the couch.

Hoshimi sighed. Well I guess that is one way to start a conversation. "So um… you and Subaru… Are um…"

"Subaru is my boyfriend." Ema blushed and looked at her lap. "He's… um… also my step brother."

Both Hoshimi and Midori froze. "Brother?" Midori asked. "You didn't mention that?"

"To be fair." Ukyo said as he walked back in, carrying a tray of tea and two cups of what looked like hot chocolate. He set the cups down on the table in front of them. "They aren't related and they weren't raised as siblings."

"Isn't it still…. A little weird?" Hoshimi smiled.

"Maybe." Ukyo took a set on the couch and took a sip of his own cup. "But I think we have all gotten used to it." He smiled as if he had some kind of humorous insight into that. Hoshimi didn't push.

"So you live here then." Hoshimi smiled. "It will be nice to know that so we can all meet up and have dinner or something sometime."

"Where do you live?" Ema asked looking over at Hoshimi and smiling.

Hoshimi faltered for a moment. "Well… um… We're kind of between places right now. We're staying at a hotel not far from here. Actually I spent the day looking for a new apartment."

"Why don't you go stay with your family?" Subaru asked.

Hoshimi felt a chill run down her back. She tired to think of something to say, but her voice caught in her throat. Just like every time someone brought up her parents.

"They are jerks." Midori spoke. "There is no way we would ever go stay with them, no matter what our life's circumstances are. I haven't been back in almost four years." She smirked. "And I have no plans of ever going back."

"This hot chocolate is really good!" Shin said before anyone could respond to Midori. "Did you put Cinnamon in it?"

"Yes." Ukyo smiled. "My younger brother loves cinnamon in his hot chocolate."

"Is Wataru home?" Ema asked.

"Yeah, he's in his room." Ukyo nodded.

"I think he'll get along with Shin and Mai." Ema smiled. "Wataru is eleven."

"So he's not that much older than us." Mai looked up. "That's cool! Does he like video games?"

"Did someone mention video games?"

Hoshimi glanced up to see two men leaning over the railing of the loft area. One had white hair and the other looked like a mirror image except for the fact that he had dark hair.

"Tsubaki. Azusa." Ema called up. "You're home."

"When did you two get here?" Ukyo asked.

"Just now." The white haired one said, heading towards the stairs. "Azusa and I just finished a recording so we just came home. "Who are our guests?" He shot a smile at Midori.

"This is Midori and Hoshimi, my cousin and Shin and Mai are Hoshimi's kids."

"Nice to meet you." Azusa nodded as he too arrived on the landing. "I'm Azusa Asahina and this is my brother Tsubaki."

"They're twins." Ema whispered.

Hoshimi smiled. "I can see that. It's nice to meet you all." She shifted as she glanced at a nearby clock. "We should probably be heading out now. We still have to make dinner and everything." Hoshimi stood up.

"Hang on." Ukyo stood up as well. "Why don't you stay for dinner? I've already put the chicken in the oven and we have plenty." He smiled at her. Hoshimi shifted slightly. She really didn't like the attention.

"What do you say?" Midori smiled. "It would be great wouldn't it? We can spend more time with Ema."

"I guess… But I do need to get back home." Hoshimi glanced at the clock. "I've also got another appointment with an apartment owner."

"Are we going to have to change schools mom?" Mai asked.

"Maybe, this one is across town."

"How long have you been without an apartment?" Ukyo asked.

"Two weeks." Hoshimi looked away from him. "But I'm sure we'll find something soon." Even she could hear her own desperation and despair.

Ukyo seemed to be silent for a moment and then nodded to himself. "How would you like to stay here?"

Everyone looked shocked at Ukyo, even his own siblings. "What?" Hoshimi looked at him.

Ukyo looked at Ema and smiled. "Your family is part of our family." He nodded. "WHy don't you two, four. Move in until you can find a better accomodation. We have enough rooms that you and Midori can each have your own room and the twins can have their-."

"We want to stay with mommy!" Shin shouted out. He jumped up and wrapped his arms around Hoshimi.

"Alright." Ukyo smiled. "What do you say?" He looked straight at Hoshimi. "I promise that it won't be a problem. We all care about Ema and I think it would be great for her to spend more time with her blood relatives."

"Let's say yes!" Midori said. "This place isn't that far from school either, it would work out the best." She grinned. "We can pitch in some rent money or do chores." She gave Hoshimi her puppy dog eyes.

Hoshimi glanced between Ukyo and her sister and then glanced at Ema. "Okay… But only if you allow us to pitch in."

"Very well." Ukyo smiled. "That sounds great. Welcome to our home Hoshimi, Midori, Shin and Mai."


	3. Chapter 3

Date: May 21, 2011

Midori sighed as she settled into the water. "This feels nice!" She glanced over at Hoshimi. The older woman did not look relaxed at all. "Hey relax. The twins are tucked in bed and you're the only one who can get into their room."

"I'm not worried about the twins." Hoshimi sighed. "I… don't you worry about us being a burden?" The water rippled as she moved closer to Midori.

"Nope." Midori shrugged. "I mean we already promised we would help out, so what is the problem?"

"I just… How do chores equate to free rent? I looked up this place before Midori… It's not cheap."

"And we're family." Midori laughed. _Always the worrier aren't you sis?_ She shook her head. "Besides we have to stay and keep an eye on Ema. I don't like the fact that she lives in the same building as her boyfriend."

Hoshimi flinched. "He seems nice…"

 _She's thinking of her old boyfriend._ Midori frowned. _Stupid Midori you know better than to explore that topic!_ "They don't seem to think we're a burden anyways." Midori smiled.

"I guess." Hoshimi lowered herself down so that only her nose and up were above the water.

Midori sighed and rested against the wall. They remained silent for a long time. Hoshimi finally spoke after they had been soaking for at least twenty minutes. "And you're okay… with us staying here?"

"Yeah I don't see any problems."

"I guess…" Hoshimi still didn't seem too satisfied.

"Don't worry so much. It's not like we'll be here for forever." Hoshimi stood up and grabbed a towel. "Just until we find a place of our own."

"Or until you get married." Hoshimi smiled.

"Not happening anytime soon." Midori waved her hand and wrapped the towel around her body. She had to admit they were nice towels.

"You never know." Hoshimi chuckled.

"I'll get married after you." Midori stuck out her tounge. At that moment the door opened. A man, probably a year or so younger than Midori, looked down at Midori. Both of their faces went as red as his hair. "PERV!" Midori slapped him, making sure her other hand kept a tight hold on the towel.

"I-I-." He stammered, still not moving.

Midori wasn't having any of that. She started hitting him. That got him moving, running away from her. Midori gave chase. No man had ever seen her in so little and she was going to beat the image out of his head.

"I'm sorry!" The man called as he ran.

"Yeah right! I bet you were hoping for a good view!" Midori really wished she had her shoes or at least something she could use as a projectile. Of course all she had on her was the towel and there was no way she was losing that. "Die you perv!"

The man stumbled with something in his pocket. He pulled it out and slipped it into a door lock and then stumbled into a room. Midori got one more good swing at his back before the door slammed shut. Midori was breathing heavily. It almost felt like she had just ran a mile. Of course she knew that wasn't true. It was her nerves that had her heart beating so fast. She took a few calming breaths before heading back towards the bath.

 _Note to self don't bath on the third floor anymore. Of course we'll have to wait until the fourth floor's bathroom is fixed._ Midori stopped. Something was off. Light streamed into the hallway from the door that Midori had left open but something else was… A voice.

"Who do I have to thank for such a wonderful sight before bed?" A male voice.

"HOSHIMI!" Midori rushed in. Her blood chilled at the sight in front of her.

Hoshimi was pressed up against the bathroom wall with a towel wrapped loosely around her, though a generous amount of her large chest was visible beneath the long wet strands of Hoshimi's blonde hair. The natural streaks of red were accented by the bright blush on her pale face. The problem was the blond haired man who had her pinned against the wall.

Midori's blood boiled seeing the man. For one thing he only wore a towel around his waist, for another his chest was only inches from Hoshimi's. Midori knew Hoshimi had to be terrified, she didn't even have to look into Hoshimi's large blue eyes. Hoshimi didn't do well around fully clothed men up close to her. A half naked one… "Hey!" Midori bristled as the man turned to look at her, finally removing his eyes from Hoshimi's chest. "Get your perverted self away from my sister before I kick you so hard you'll never be able to pass on your perverted genes!"

The man didn't move, and he didn't seem worried at all. "Oh?" He smirked. "I really don't want to send two beautiful angels to jail, but if you intend to assault me."

"We're just defending ourselves!" Midori growled. _I don't know who you are, but I don't like you!_

"You're also trespassing." THe man said again. "I was willing to let it pass since I got a nice view out of it." His eyes darted to her chest and he gave a snide smirk. Midori flushed. She knew she wasn't as big as her sister but he didn't have to be a jerk about it.

"Uh… um." Hoshimi seemed to find her voice again. The man turned and looked down at Hoshimi, his eyes wandering a little. Hoshimi flushed but continued to speak. "Actually we just moved in. M-Midori lives on this floor and I l-live on the fourth floor."

"Oh?" The man's eyes finally moved to Hoshimi's face. "THose floors belong to the Asahina family so I don't-."

"We were invited to live here by Ukyo Asahina." Midori finally moved, shoving her way between the man and Hoshimi. "We're Ema's cousins!"

"Oh?" The man took a few steps back and smiled. "Our dear little Ema has cousins."

Midori moved herself so Hoshimi could adjust her towel a little. "Yes. And I would prefer if you don't call my cousin yours!"

The man chuckled. "I am truly sorry then. My name is Kaname Asahina, Ukyo's younger brother. It's nice to meet you."

"I can't say the same." Midori hissed at him.

"Normally people follow that up with their names." He smiled. "I think that is how that goes."

Midori glanced but knew he wouldn't leave them alone until she told him. "I'm Midori and my sister is Hoshimi, now will you let us pass?" She glared at him with as much venom as she could muster.

He just chuckled. "Very well. It was nice meeting you Midori and Hoshimi." His eyes wandered back to Hoshimi's chest.

"And we're leaving!" Midori shoved Hoshimi past Kaname and out the door. The two remained quiet until they were in the elevator. They arrived back up on the fourth floor and Midori walked Hoshimi towards her door. "Well life is going to be interesting I guess."

Hoshimi smiled slightly. "Goodnight Midori."

"Night."

To see what family looks like: go to deviantart and look up my profile under username Zowater and the label The Nagami Family


	4. Chapter 4

Date: May 22, 2011

Hoshimi set the table full of plates. She didn't know how many were needed But she made sure there was plenty. She glanced over as she heard the elevator coming. She looked over to see Ukyo walking in. "Good morning." She smiled.

"Hoshimi?" Ukyo blinked looking at the kitchen. A tray of waffles sat on the counter along with bacon, eggs, and hashbrowns.

"Sorry I kind of helped myself to the kitchen." Hoshimi looked down. "I just thought it would be a way to show my gratitude for letting us stay here."

"No it's fine." He smiled. "Thanks you for making breakfast." He walked over and looked at the food. "I only worry that it will be spoiled." He shook his head. He walked over and glanced at the calendar. "We have people home but sometimes Tsubaki and Azusa leave early and don't eat breakfast. And I'm not sure if Subaru and Ema-." He was cut off by the elevator dinging and the twins came running down, still in their pjs.

"Mom!" Shin yelled and wrapped his arms around her. "Morning!"

"Mom made waffles!" Mai grinned widely. "Are they your berry waffles?!"

"Sorry Mai." Hoshimi chuckled. "We didn't have all the ingredients that I needed, these are just normal cinnamon waffles."

"Okay." Mai and Shin both grabbed a plate and started filling their plate.

"What's going on in here?" Midori yawned as she and Ema walked in. "Oh Hoshimi made breakfast."

"Why don't you all sit down and eat." Ukyo smiled. "Go ahead Hoshimi, why don't you sit. I'll make sure that if we need a refill it is taken care of."

"Are you sure?" Hoshimi asked, frowning. "I-."

"Come on!" Midori took her sister's arm and pulled her towards the table. "You need food too." Midori sat Hoshimi down and grabbed a plate, filling it with food for Hoshimi and then another plate for herself.

"Something smells good." A voice called from the upper stairs. "You outdid yourself Ukyo." Tsubaki came walking down the stairs followed by Azusa.

"Actually Hoshimi made it for us." Ukyo smiled. "Come and try some."

"Don't mind it I do." Tsubaki grabbed a waffles off the communal plate.

"Really." Azusa sighed. "Don't be rude, use a plate."

Ukyo shook his head. "You two."

"What's going on down here?"

The voice made Hoshimi shivered. She recognized it of course and glanced up towards the top of the landing. The blond haired man, Kaname, from the night before stood there. Though strangely he wore a monk's outfit now. Though that was better than wearing only a towel.

"Oh look it's one of the pervs." Midori whispered under her breath.

Ukyo glanced over at Midori and then at Kaname. "What happened?"

"I merely was curious who the strangers in our home were last night." Kaname said as he walked into the kitchen. "I do apologize for the misunderstandings." He smiled over at Hoshimi and she smiled back a little sheepishly. "Why didn't you tell me about our new guests?" Kaname turned to Ukyo.

"Because you didn't get home till late and I figured I would tell you this morning." Ukyo sighed. "Though that does remind me, we need to tell the rest of the family. Tsubaki Azusa can you let him know."

"Sure." Tsubaki waved a hand as he sat down.

"I'll make sure Masaomi knows." Ukyo nodded and looked at Kaname. "Can you let Iori know? He should be coming home soon."

"Oh?" Kaname asked as he picked up a plate. "I didn't realize that he was coming back so soon."

"I haven't talked to Iori since Christmas." Ema smiled.

"You guys have a large family don't you?" Midori chuckled.

"Uh… H-Hey."

Hoshimi noticed Midori tense and spotted the redhead from the night before. He was blushing as he stood in the doorway.

"Oh good morning Yusuke." Kaname called over as he filled his plate. "How are you?"

"Um… I…"

"Perv." Midori grumbled.

"I… I said I was s-sorry." Yusuke stammered.

Hoshimi glanced over at Midori and saw a faint blush on Midori's checks as she spoke. "I don't forgive you."

"Why don't you come eat some food?" Hoshimi stood up. "We have plenty of food." She smiled. "And I'm sorry about Midori yesterday."

"Don't go apologizing!" Midori complained. "He's the perv!"

"I see I wasn't the only one surprised by our new guests." Kaname chuckled.

"Has anyone figured out why we have two children sitting at our table?" A soft voice asked. A man stood in the entryway of the door. He had light ash brown hair and light purple eyes. He smiled gently. Though his words seemed to surprise Kaname and Yusuke who both for the first time noticed Shin and Mai.

"Hey Louis." Tsubaki waved his hand. "Meet our new friends."

"Oh right." Hoshimi smiled. "This is Shin and Mai." She pointed to her children. "My name is Hoshimi and this is my sister Midori."

"And the children are yours?" Kaname asked. Hoshimi couldn't read his expression.

"Yes." She smiled over at her children and noticed Midori smiling as she ruffled Mai's hair. "We will be staying with you for a little, thank you for putting up with us."

"It's not a problem at all." Kaname smiled. "And your Ema's cousins right?"

Midori nodded, glaring at Kaname. "Yeah, and you're lucky we put up with you pervs."

Ema chuckled. "Midori I think you're being a little cruel."

"I can't help it!" Midori puffed. "Both those pervs walked in on us in the bath."

Ema flushed. "I… I've done that before by accident… You shouldn't be so hard." Right as she finished speaking that there was a small crash. They all looked over to see Subaru stumbling in, his face deep red.

"Oh yes I forgot about that." Kaname chuckled. "When you first moved in right?"

"K-Kaname." Subaru flushed.

"Subaru's always been really shy." Wataru said popping out from behind his older brother. "We were all surprised when he actually managed to ask Ema out on a real date."

"W-Wataru!" Subaru complained.

Everyone started to laugh.

"Well we are all happy to have our new guests." Ukyo said changing the subject. "Especially since Hoshimi was willing to make such a delicious breakfast for us all."

"I just am trying to earn my stay." Hoshimi glanced at her feet. Please don't look at me like that… I don't like being the center of attention. "I would love if I could help with the cooking and cleaning."

"And I could help take care of that garden our front." Midori piped up.

"We can do chores if we need to." Mai nodded. "We'll even help clean the bathroom." She hugged her brother. "Right Shin!"

"Uh huh." He nodded.

"We will happily take your help." Ukyo nodded. "Oh speaking of housework." He stood up. "I'll take care of the dishes once everyone's done eating. You have to get your kids to school don't you?"

"Thank you Ukyo." Hoshimi nodded. "But actually Midori takes them to school on her way to work."

"Oh right." Midori sighed. "I've got work today." She sighed. "Come on you two we'd better get ready, unless you want to be late."

"Nope!" Shin and Mai jumped up. "Love you mom!" They both rushed over and hugged her. "See you after school."

"Be good. And don't forget your lunch. I left them sitting by your clothes."

"Thanks!" Shin and Mai said together before running off towards the elevator.

"Midori do you need me to run to the old apartment to grab your uniform?" Hoshimi asked.

"No I left it at work the other day so I'm good." She eyed Yusuke and Kaname. "You be careful." With that she left the kitchen.

Hoshimi just smiled. Those three never change. Then she glanced at the other and noticed they were all starting to get ready to leave on their own. I'm still not sure, but maybe we'll be okay… This might work out after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- May, 22, 2011

Hoshimi set the last of her bags down in the trunk of Ukyo's car. "Thank you for all this." She said looking over at Ukyo as he came walking over, carrying one of Midori's bags. He set it down next to her bag. Hoshimi was well aware of how close she was to him. She wanted to take a step back and move away from him but she didn't want to offend him.

"Is that everything?" He asked stepping back and closing the trunk. "Did you already check out?"

Hoshimi nodded and then glanced down at her watch. "Oh." She froze. That took longer than I thought it would.

"What's wrong?" Ukyo asked.

"I just… The twins are getting out of school in a little and Midori can't pick them up today."

"That's no problem." Ukyo smiled and headed towards the front seat. "Go ahead and climb in. Where do they go to school."

"I couldn't ask that of you." Hoshimi said, not moving. "I've already taken up so much of your time."

"It's fine, I already have the day off today. Go ahead and climb in."

Hoshimi hesitated but finally climbed in. He didn't look like he was going to let her escape. She buckled her seatbelt and told him the address of the school. He pulled away from the hotel and smiled.

The two of them sat in silence for half the drive before Ukyo spoke again. "So usually Midori picks them up?"

"Uh yeah. We kind of alternate." Hoshimi forced herself to relax. "If Midori is on her way home at the time they get out, or on rare occasion on her way to work she'll pick them up."

"It's nice how you two work together so well." Ukyo said without glancing at her. "When our dad passed away Masaomi, my elder brother, and I took turns picking and dropping off Wataru… On occasion Kaname would help."

"That must have been hard."

"Not really. I think it's more amazing what you do, being a single mom."

Hoshimi didn't respond as Ukyo pulled up in front of the school. "I'll be back in a moment. She was half way up to the front path when the bell sounded. A moment later kids came streaming out. Hoshimi maneuvered through the crowd until she came to the front door. She was surprised to find a familiar man standing there.

"Hoshimi." He smiled.

"Oh hello Kai." Hoshimi relaxed even more. "How are you doing?"

"Very good. Actually I was hoping to run into you. I was wondering how that article you were working on is coming."

"Almost complete. I'll send it to Takashi tomorrow probably."

"A whole week early." He laughed. "You really are something."

"I-."

"Hi Mom! Hi Mr. Nagari!" Mai yelled running up. Shin was gripping onto her hand and following.

"Wow you two are getting big." Mr. Nagari laughed. "How time flies when you're students leave."

"They're just sprouting in general." Hoshimi laughed.

"Yep! Hey Mom can we get some ice cream on the way home?" Mai asked. "I got a hundred percent on my math test. And Shin got a hundred and five percent on his."

"A hundred and five?" Hoshimi smiled.

"There was extra credit." Shin blushed.

"So can we mom?"

"We will get ice cream." Hoshimi laughed. The twins cheered together, waved bye to their former teacher and then rushed out of the room. "Have a good day." She nodded and then followed the kids. Ukyo waved and the twins looked surprised.

"Ukyo is driving us?" Shin asked.

"Yes he was nice enough to give us a lift." Hoshimi opened the door and the twins climbed in.

"So is he going to take us to get ice cream?" Mai asked, in that innocent way that made it impossible for Hoshimi to be mad.

"Mai-."

"We do need some groceries. We can get some ice cream and cones from the store."

"You don't-."

Ukyo cut her off with a smile. "It's no problem at all. I could actually use your help deciding what we need for dinner tomorrow."

"Okay." Hoshimi gave in and buckled her seat belt. A few minutes later they were driving up to the store. Ukyo parked and they all climbed out.

"I'm going to go get some ice cream mom!" Mai yelled. "Come on Shin!" She grabbed her brother's hand and dragged him after her.

"Don't go far!" Hoshimi yelled after them but sighed. "Really those two." She sighed and shook her head.

Ukyo chuckled. "They sure are energetic."  
"You have no idea." Hoshimi sighed and then turned to him. "Alright let's go get the food we need." The two of them walked together through the aisle, choosing items to buy. Every now and then Shin or Mai would come rushing back and holding out items they wanted. Hoshimi would always hesitate but Ukyo always had a reason why it would be okay. And before long the four of them were leaving and going home. Hoshimi found it weird how much she thought of this place as home now. "Kids help us take the food in please." She said.

"Okay mom." Shin and Mai chanted together and took the bags of food inside.

"Here let me get the door for you." Ukyo reached out a hand to open the door of the building before it swung shut. Hoshimi didn't mean to but she flinched slightly as his arm brushed hers.

"Um thanks." She said quickly and hurried inside. The whole elevator ride up was silent and Hoshimi felt the guilt overwhelming. But she didn't know what to say or how to explain. It wasn't him… It was…

"Mom can I help make dinner?" Shin asked, jolting Hoshimi out of her memories.

"Of course." The elevator dinged and they all walked in together. Hoshimi headed towards the kitchen and watched as the kids set the bags down before rushing off towards the living room. "No you don't have to help put the food away." She shook her head. "Those two."

Ukyo chuckled next to her. "Don't worry about this, I'll put the food away, why don't you go help the twins with their homework or something?"

Hoshimi raised an eyebrow but nodded and headed towards the living room. And she was met by an odd sight. The twins were poking their head over the couch and looking down at a man who was laid out on the couch. He wasn't one of the brothers that she had met before. He had slightly messy brown hair and wore a doctor's coat. She was about to say something when he opened his eyes. He practically jumped.

"What?" He looked confused.

"Sorry about those two." Hoshimi walked over to him. "Shin, Mai. It's rude to stare."

"Sorry mom." They said together.

"It was just weird to find a man laying on the couch. Who do you think he is?" Shin asked.

"Um.. My name is Masaomi Asahina." He looked between Hoshimi and the twins. "You must be Hoshimi, Mai and Shin." He smiled. "Ukyo told me about you. It's nice to meet you two."

"Nice to meet you as well." Hoshimi smiled. "And thank you for allowing us to live with you." She bowed to him.

"No need to bow." He laughed. "Just let me know if you ever need anything."

"Thank you."

"Oh Masaomi you're home." Ukyo came walking in. "I see you've met our new family members." He smiled.

"Well most of them." Hoshimi laughed. He seems nice. She looked between the two brothers and then at the twins. "Okay you two, I think it's time for homework."

"Got it!" They said together and rushed off. Hoshimi smiled and then followed after them. She glanced back at the brothers for a second and then went back to what she was doing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- May 22, 2011

Midori sat down at the table and stretched her arms out. "Today was a long day."

"Did you have a test?" Mai asked. "Shin and I both got our tests back from last week. We did great. Shin even got extra credit."

"Mom and Ukyo took us to get ice cream to celebrate." Shin nodded.

"Mom AND Ukyo?" Midori raised an eyebrow and looked towards the kitchen where Ukyo and Hoshimi were finishing up on dinner.

"Ukyo was helping Hoshimi get your stuff." Wataru said sitting next to Shin. "Masa told me you guys surprised him earlier."

"Masa? Oh you mean the guy who was on the couch." Mai nodded.

"Hello again. And you must be Midori." A voice spoke.

Midori looked at the new guy. "You are…"

"This is Masaomi." Kaname said walking in behind the new guy and resting a hand on Masaomi's shoulder. "He's our oldest brother."

"It's nice to meet you." Masaomi smiled and the two joined them at the table. "So you are Ema's cousin right? Ukyo told me about the four of you."

"Yeah. We'll be staying with you for a while. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." Masaomi smiled.

"Dinner's ready." Hoshimi said walking in carrying a pot. Ukyo followed her with his own pot of food. They both sat the food on the table and then looked around. "Is this everyone?" Hoshimi asked. "I thought there would be more."

"There might be." Kaname shrugged. "It's hard to-."

"Sorry we're late." Ema said coming in, followed by Subaru. "We hit traffic on the way back. There was an accident."

"No problem at all. We just set the food down." Hoshimi smiled. "Go ahead and sit." She started to serve up the soup to her kids, and then to Midori and Wataru. She probably would have kept serving if Kaname hadn't taken the ladle from her, moving in a little close to her.

"Let me do that, you go ahead and sit, after all you cooked this all didn't you?"

"I-." Hoshimi flushed looking away from him.

"Hey!" Tsubaki's voice called out as he and Azusa came walking in. "Something smells great!"

"Is it time for dinner?" Louis said from behind Tsubaki and Azusa.

"Yes, come join us." Hoshimi moved away from Kaname and smiled. "We were just about to eat. In a small noisy incomprehensible babble everyone was sitting and eating. It did take a lot of effort and communication between the men who argued over who got the ladle first. Once everyone was eating though it fell silent.

"Oh Midori!" Hoshimi suddenly said. "I have to go to a meeting tomorrow afternoon with Yorikane so I can grab the kids from school. You don't have to worry about it."

"Sound good. Tell him I say hi." Midori smiled. "That actually works out well, I have to go by my professor's office right after class tomorrow. We have a big assignment due that I've got some questions on."

"Wait you go to school?" Subaru asked.

"Yeah." Midori shrugged. "What did you expect? I got to Meiji University."

"R-Really?" They all looked up to see Yusuke walking in. Midori shot him a glare. She still hadn't forgiven him for what he had done the other night. "Y-You go to the same school as Ema and I."  
"Oh?" Midori turned to Ema. "That's awesome! You and I should walk to school sometime together."

"That would be fun!" Ema nodded.

"Yusuke come sit and have dinner." Masaomi waved a hand at his younger brother. "It's very good." He smiled over at Hoshimi who didn't met his eyes, she was fussing over Mai and Shin who both wanted another serving.

Midori eyed Yusuke as he walked over to sit with them, but she didn't say anything. At least he wasn't sitting next to her. The way it was laid out Midori sat next to Ema, across from Hoshimi. Shin and Mai each sat on one side of Hoshimi with Wataru next to Shin. Masaomi sat next to Wataru, across from Ukyo and Azusa. Tsubaki sat next to Azusa and Midori. He kept talking loudly in her ears about one of his animes. She was mildly interested but it was hard to be interested fully when he wasn't explaining it very well. Azusa seemed to be following his twin's conversation though.

Yusuke had come though and sat next to Kaname who was sitting next to Louis (who was next to Mai.) Subaru leaned over and tapped Midori's shoulder, he was sitting next to Ema. "What's up with you and Yusuke?" He asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Midori grumbled.

"So what are you studying?" Ukyo asked looking over. "Ema is studying Photography… and what are you studying again Yusuke?"

"I-I haven't decided yet." Yusuke muttered.

"I'm studying history." Midori smiled.

"She's really good at it." Hoshimi said standing up. Her bowl was empty, as were the twins. She picked the two other bowls up and headed towards the kitchen.

Midori shot a glanced at Tsubaki who was still talking with Azusa, about a new anime… or maybe it was a game now. Both of their bowls were empty. "Hey." She poked Tsubaki in the shoulder. "You should go clean the dishes."

"Huh?" Tsubaki blinked and looked at her.

Midori smirked. "After all the work Hoshimi did to make dinner you're just going to make her clean up too? What kind of men are you?" She smirked.

"I'll go help!" Wataru waved his hand and jumped up running to the kitchen.

"Aw, look even your YOUNGER brother is more of a man."

Tsubaki eyed her and then smirked. "You're interesting Midori." He stood up. "Alright I'll go help." He leaned over and took her bowl. "Are you done with this?"

"Hey no!" Midori tried to take her bowl back from him. He held it above her head, grinning widely.

"Come on Tsubaki." Azusa sighed. "Stop teasing her."

"Tsubaki." Ukyo sighed, but even with his brothers telling him to knock it off Tsubaki still held Midori's bowl above his head.

"I'm going to hit you if you don't give it back!" Midori threatened.

"Come on Midori." Hoshimi sighed walking back in. "Don't worry she won't actually hit you."

"Hoshimi!" Midori flushed. It was true she wouldn't have hit him, not for just stealing her bowl. But he hadn't known that before Hoshimi had told him.

"Alright that's enough." Masaomi walked over and took the bowl from Tsubaki. Or at least tried to, instead while Tsubaki was lowering the bowl the two brothers bumped it and the soup spilled all over Tsubaki's head.

Midori felt bad about it but she started laughing. Soon everyone, even Tsubaki, was laughing.

"What is going on in here?" A new voice spoke. They all turned to see a man standing in the entryway of the living room with a bag over his shoulder. He had short silver hair and was pretty good looking.

"Oh hey Iori." Kaname laughed. "Welcome home."

"I thought you weren't coming back for another week?" Masaomi asked.

"I finished up early." The man, Iori, looked at Hoshimi, Midori and the twins. "Um… Who…"

"Hoshimi, Midori, Shin and Mai." Ukyo said calmly. "Didn't Kaname tell you?" They all looked at Kaname who rubbed the back of his neck and laughed.

"Oops I guess I forgot." He smiled. "Sorry about that."

Masaomi and Ukyo both sighed and shook their heads in almost unisen. "Iori these are Ema's cousins. They will be staying with us." Masaomi said. "Midori and Hoshimi." He pointed to them each as he said their names. "And Hoshimi's kids Mai and Shin."

"Oh." Iori nodded. "Nice to meet you." He nodded.

"Nice to meet you." Midori said. "Also I love your garden, I hope you don't mind I've been taking care of it."

Iori smiled. "Not at all, thank you."

"I'm going to go take a shower." Tsubaki chuckled. "Nice to see ya Iori." He laughed as he started to leave the room.

"I'll help with dishes in his place." Midori said stretching her arms. "Hoshimi go read a book or something, you don't need to do dishes."

"But-." Midori cut Hoshimi off by resting a hand on her older sister's shoulder. Then Midori headed into the kitchen and moved next to Wataru to clean up the dishes.

"Well that was a chaotic dinner." She chuckled.

"Welcome to the family." Wataru laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- May 23, 2011

Hoshimi yawned as she slowly opened her eyes. She was greeted with a wonderful sight- the twins curled up with each other. The two were adorable and Hoshimi couldn't resist herself. She pulled out her phone and took a quick snapshot of the twins for her screensaver. It was perfect. Slipping past the two she climbed out of bed and changed into a simple outfit. Then she headed towards the kitchen.

Of course it was empty, she was the only one up at this time of day. She got to work on cooking a nice large breakfast for everyone and hummed as she did. This was perfect. It was silent and her area. The next hour was one of her favorite parts of the day.

She was just finishing setting the table when the first wave came in. Wataru, Tsubaki, Azusa, and Louis. Wataru was talking about a dream he had the night before to Louis while Tsubaki and Azusa were talking about something anime related. Hoshimi moved back into the kitchen to watch them eat and worked at resetting up the next batch when her kids and Midori came in. They were running a little late and were quickly eating. Hoshimi chuckled. They were adorable.

Next Yusuke, Ema, Subaru, and Iori were in. The living room was full of noise as everyone tried to eat. Many of the chatter was people asking for someone to pass something or to move over a little. Hoshimi watched, chuckling as she watched Masaomi and Ukyo come in and try to find a spot. There was almost no place for anyone to sit when everyone was there. Hoshimi moved out into the front area and set down the lunches for the family. One for each of them. She moved out of the way right as Yusuke ran past, snatching up his own lunch.

Hoshimi moved back into the kitchen and started cleaning up. She was finishing up cleaning the first pot when she heard the twins yell, "Bye Mom, love you!" She didn't have to answer because she knew they were out of there a moment later. And soon the volume level began to go down.

Hoshimi finally braved the living room to find everyone gone, except Iori. "Good morning Iori." Hoshimi smiled.

He nodded slightly looking over his phone. "I've got a gig can you let Ukyo know I won't be home until tomorrow?"

"Sure." Hoshimi started to collect plates and returned them to the kitchen. By the time she walked back out to living room Iori was gone. She just shrugged and went back to cleaning up. It took her five trips to gather up all of the dishes. And then she started cleaning them. She was three dishes in when a voice startled her.

"Have you eaten yet?"

Hoshimi spun, almost dropping the box, to find a woman standing there. She had long orange hair and wore a stylish dress. She held a plate of food out to Hoshimi. "Oh, um… hello."

"Why don't you join me for breakfast?" The woman smiled.

Hoshimi nodded and the two went out to the table. "So um… WHo are you?"

"My name is Hikaru. I'm the fourth Asahina child." She held out her hand. "It's nice to met you."

"Nice to met you." Hoshimi shook Hikaru's hand. "I'm Hoshimi, Ema's cousin." For some reason I thought all the Asahina's were men. "I'll introduce you to Midori and the twins when they get home."

"Sounds wonderful." Hikaru chuckled. "You know it's nice having some more women in the house. I always feel bad leaving poor Ema here."

Hoshimi chuckled. "You're all family so I don't see the problem… Though I'm still shocked that her and Subaru and dating despite being siblings."

"They weren't raised together so it's not that strange." HIkaru smiled. "Besides they are a cute couple are they not?"

"It is true." Hoshimi smiled.

"Speaking of which, are you and Ukyo?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Hoshimi blinked. "No, What makes you say that?"  
"Well I saw the two of you at the store together the other day. I couldn't help but think you looked very close." She chuckled.

"Oh no, we were just getting food for dinner. Since the two of us are working to cook all the dinners and such. Plus it's nice that he has a car."  
"Oh I see." Hikaru smiled. "My mistake."

"No problem at all. Plus I'm sure he wouldn't be interested." Hoshimi waved a hand. She wasn't interested in a relationship anyways. "Out of curiousity what do you do?"

"I'm a novelist." Hikaru smiled. "What about yourself? Obviously you don't have work today at least?"

"Actually I write as well." Hoshimi chuckled. "Mostly just small articles and such. Related to children. I have written one children's book before too."  
"That's amazing." Hikaru chuckled. "I would love to read them sometime."

"That sounds good." Hoshimi smiled. "I'll have to read some of yours as well." She took a bite and they ate in silence for a little. After a few moments Hikaru spoke again.

"Hoshimi you know you don't have to do all the dishes and clean up yourself?"

"I don't mind. Especially since I don't have to pay rent. It's the least I can do to help our around here. Besides I don't have much else to do around here."

"You are something amazing. That's adorable." She smiled.

Hoshimi flushed in embarrassment. "I'm not that amazing…. I just want to be helpful." That's all I'm useful for. "I'd better go get to that now."

"Why don't I help you? I've got time."

"I would appreciate that." Hoshimi nodded. And soon the two of them were cleaning the dishes, and splashing each other. Hoshimi hadn't had that much fun in forever. By the end of it she was soaked and needed to go change into a new outfit again. She was glad that there was another female in the house now. It made life a little more comfortable for her. Not that she expected the men to jump her… well most of them. She still wasn't sure about Kaname, but now she would also have Hikaru to talk to and spend time with. It would be nice.

She glanced over at her phone and smiled at the new screensaver. This place was good, and she was glad she had agreed to stay. THough she still wasn't sure how to handle living with so many men. She would just have to get used to it… somehow.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- May 23, 2011

Midori yawned as she looked up at the clock. Another minute. She flopped her head on her desk and snaked her hand down to grab the strap of her backpack. A moment later the bell rang and Midori jumped up. She dashed out of the classroom and down the hall. Straight towards the school exit.

"Freedom!" Midori laughed as she headed straight off campus. She stretched her arms above her head, not even attempting to slip the other strap of her backpack on. "No more class today! No more class today!" Midori half sung half hummed to herself as she walked. It didn't take long for her to arrive at her next stop. Work.

"Hey!" Midori called as she walked in and headed into the back.

"Hey!" A chorus of voice called after her. She had been at this job for almost two years and had worked her way up to the top spot. Everyone really liked her too. She really liked the job… except for one part. She threw her backpack into a corner and opened her locker. The maid uniform she had to wear was hanging there.

Midori sighed and quickly changed into the uniform, tugging at the hem of her skirt. She really didn't understand why her boss had to make it so short. She thought of the Asahina brothers and shivered. There was no way she could handle seeing any of them seeing her like this.

"Midori on the floor!" She called to her boss as she headed out, grabbing a couple menus and heading over to her table. Everyone knew which table was hers, the one that got the most sunlight. As soon as she got to work it was her table to serve. Then she got her chance to bask in the sunlight.

"Hi my name is Midori and I will be your server." She smiled at the one man sitting there. He had light orange hair and was looking down at his phone. "What can I get you today?"

He glanced up and smiled slightly. "Oh I'm, I'll just take a coffee, thanks."

"Of course." Midori glanced over her shoulder. She caught her boss grinning at her and sighed. "We do have a delicious berry parfait that is our special today. It's delicious! You should."

"Well… alright." He nodded. "I'll take one of that too."

"Alright." Midori grinned. "I'll have your order out soon." She spun and headed to put in the order.

A little bit later she was standing in front of him again holding out his order. "Here you go sir, just let me know if you need anything else."

"Thank you." He nodded.

Midori nodded and headed to grab the next order for another table. It was two guys laughing as they scrolled through pictures on their phones. They were both showing them off to each other. "Here you go." She set down the plates. "If you need anything else let me know."

"How about your phone number?" One laughed.

"Or you can come play with us after you get off work." The other one grinned. "It will be great." He looked her up and down. "I bet we could teach you a few things."

Midori's face flushed but she couldn't blow up at these guys, otherwise she would risk losing her job. "Sorry I already have plans so you'll have to find someone else." Midori put in as much ice as she could.

"Oh come on babe." One reached up to grab her arm.

"You should knock it off." A voice piped in. "It's obvious she's not interested."

"What did you say?" The one grabbing Midori's wrist stood up, yanking her a little too hard. She let out a small whimper of pain.

"You're hurting her you idiot." The orange haired guy came over and grabbed the man's arm. "Let her go before you regret it."

"You," The man hissed but froze as Midori's boss came over. The man was way too large and scary to run a maid cafe, but he was also a big teddy bear insider. "Let go of my employee." The hand left Midori's arm and the orange haired man gently pulled her away. "You'd best leave now."

The two men scrambled out of the shop. "Thanks." Midori whispered to the man.

He smiled. "No problem, how does your arm feel?"

"Fine." SHe lightly rubbed her arm. "Thanks again." She nodded at her boss and then headed to the backroom. She kept thinking about how kind the orange haired man had been. At least there are some good men in existence. She chuckled. That guy could teach the Asahina boys a few things. She laughed and then put some cream on the bruise and then went back to work. By the time she went back out the orange haired man was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- May 24, 2011

Hoshimi smiled as the door opened and Midori came walking in. "Hey." She set the knife down and smiled. "How was work?"

"Not as bad as yesterday." Midori collapsed in a chair. "I'm exhausted."

Hoshimi chuckled. "Do you mind setting the table for me? Or maybe go get the twins. I'm sure they would be willing to help."

"I don't want to move." Midori moaned, but she got up stretched her arms over her head and headed towards the living room where the table was.

Hoshimi chuckled. She went back to cutting up the lettuce and hummed slightly. Dinner was almost done. It was going to be a good evening. Everything was going great. She had even submitted the next article. She hadn't even had to edit this one more than once.

"Making dinner?"

Hoshimi jumped and spun to see Ukyo. He set his bag down and smiled. "Need any help?"

"I just need to get the food on the table." She smiled. "Do you mind helping that as well?"

"Of course." Ukyo walked over and picked up the large pot with the meat in it. He headed over to the living room.

Hoshimi shrugged and then finished up the salad. She picked up the bowl and headed towards the living room as well. She found Midori setting the tables and arguing with Tsubaki who was trying to distract her. She rolled her eyes and set the bowl down.

"Looks delicious." Shin yelled as he ran in. "You did great mom!"

"Thanks." She rubbed her son's head. "Go wash up."

"K!" He laughed and rushed off.

Hoshimi smiled and soon they were all sitting together and eating. She finished quickly and then stood up and headed to the laundry room. Of course first she put her dishes in the sink. Kasumi threw the clean laundry into the basket and hefted it up into her arms.

"Do you need help with that?" Ukyo asked standing next to her. He reached to take the basket but Hoshimi gripped it tighter.

"I'm fine. I made a promise to you that I would help with the different work around her. Laundry is on my list." She smiled. "Don't worry I can handle this." She moved past him and just kept smiling. She moved into the living and chuckled as she spotted the twins playing a card game together. "Hey you two did you-." She gasped as something smooth touched her feet and the world around her turned upside down. The basket full of clothes went everywhere.

"MOM!" The twins yelled and came running towards her.

"Ow…" She groaned.

"Hoshimi?" She looked up to see Masaomi looking down at her. "Hoshimi are you okay? How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Two." Hoshimi rubbed her head. "I'm okay." She sat up and looked around. "What did I slip on?"

"This." Mai held up a packet of paper that was stapled together.

"That looks like one of the twin's scripts." Masaomi took the papers. "Looks like Tsubaki's."

"He just left it lying around? Mom could have gotten hurt." Shin frowned.

"I'm fine." Hoshimi chuckled and pushed herself up to her feet, or at least tried to. She cried out and collapsed back to the ground.

"MOM!" Shin and Mai yelled together.

"My ankle." Hoshimi gasped.

"Let me see." Masaomi touched her ankle and Hoshimi flinched. "It looks like you might have sprained it…. Hang on." He reached down and scooped Hoshimi up in his arms.

Hoshimi flushed and tensed, but he didn't seem to notice as he led her over to the couch and set her down. "Masaomi?"

"Hang on, let me go get something to wrap it." Masaomi left the room.

"Mom…" Mai whispered.

"I'm fine." She reached out and hugged her daughter. "Why don't you two go get ready for bed. I'll be up in a little."

"But…"

"I'm fine. It's just a little twist. I just wasn't expecting it." She rubbed her daughter's head. "Now go get ready for bed you two."

"Okay." They both nodded and then ran out.

Hoshimi sighed and rested her head back against the couch. A moment later she looked up to see Masaomi walking towards her, carrying a box. "Hey."

"Let me see." Masaomi crouched down and started to wrap her ankle. "It's not too bad. If you ice it and stay off it for the rest of the night it should be better. But to be careful I would say stay off it tomorrow."

"I-."

"No buts." Masaomi smiled. "And no doing any work tomorrow. You need to take care of yourself."

"I-."

"Leave it to me." Masaomi smiled. "You get some rest." He finished bandaging her ankle and then stood up. He smiled. "Do you need help getting to your room?"

"No I'll be fine." Hoshimi looked down at her ankle. She flushed slightly. She couldn't believe how close he had been… He had held her… Princess styl. "Thanks."

He nodded. "Take care of yourself and get some rest." He picked up the first aid kit and left the room.

Hoshimi watched him and sighed, rubbing her ankle. She smiled slightly. Masaomi is really a sweet guy… He's a lot nicer than I ever thought a guy could be. She pushed herself up and lifted her ankle as she hobbled towards the elevator to head to her room. She still had to take care of getting the twins into bed.


	10. Chapter 10

May 24, 2011

Midori watched Masaomi take care of her sister and fumed. "What happened?" She glanced around for answers and spotted the twins whispering to each other and glancing towards their mother. "Mai! Shin!" She walked over. "Do you know what happened?"

The twins looked up at her, with tears in their eyes. "Mom got hurt! Stupid Tsubaki left his script out and Mom slipped on it!" Mai wiped her eyes. "Mom could have been really hurt!"

"Stupid Tsubaki! Stupid!" Shin started whimpering.

"Don't worry." Midori smiled down at her niece and nephew. Though she felt a seething anger in her chest. "I'll deal with him!"

"Will Mom be okay?" Shin whispered.

"Yeah. Now go get ready for bed you two." She rubbed their heads. "And I'd better not find out that you're trying to stay up past your bedtime because your mom isn't there."

"Okay." They both whispered and then left Midori by herself.

Midori took a deep breath and then headed in search of Tsubaki. When I find him… I'm going to give him a piece of my mind. She tightened her fists. She had been told time and time again that she was really protective of her sister and she didn't deny it. But for some reason this one hurt worse than any other time Hoshimi had been hurt by someone's carelessness. Was it because she knew the guy personally?

She finally spotted him as he was heading into his room. "HEY!" She yelled.

He jumped and spun around. "Midori?"

"YOU!" She walked right up to him and grabbed his collar. He was taller than her she suddenly realized. It wasn't like he was that much taller than her, probably three or four inches, but she still hadn't expected it.

"Hi." He grinned at her and Midori's face heated up a bit. "Did you need something my sweet little Midori?"

Midori thought of Hoshimi and then took a deep breath, clearing her head. "YOU'D BETTER APOLOGIZE!"

"What?" Tsubaki gasped.

"Did you not even know." Midori shoved him back slightly. "You jerk! You-." Midori froze as she got a glimpse of Tsubaki's room. It was a mess. "Are you just that bad?"

"What are you talking about?" Tsubaki asked.

"Two words! Your script!" Midori hissed.

Tsubaki's face heated up as well. "Oh… I uh… I didn't mean to… I just…"

"You're a mess." Midori folded her arms over her chest. "Your room is an example of that. And leaving your script laying on the ground is just as bad! What would you do if one of your brothers had slipped!" She narrowed her eyes.

"I… I'm not usually that bad." He flushed and looked away. "I didn't-."

"It doesn't matter!" Midori pointed her finger right in between his eyes. "You'd better shape up! Because if Hoshimi gets hurt again I'm coming after you. And I promise it won't be just a small injury!"

Tsubaki blinked a few times and then laughed, causing Midori to start to blush again. "I'm sorry, but you're really cute when you get so mad and want to protect your sister."

"Shut up!" Midori flushed.

"You're really really cute." Tsubaki leaned in a little closer. "Midori."

"Shut up." Midori shoved his chest and started to walk away. "And you'd better start cleaning up your room for practice idiot." She kept her face away from him as she walked away, trying to fight the heat in her cheeks.

Tsubaki chuckled to himself as he watched her walk away. He turned and walked back into his room, or at least tried. Two steps into his room and everything changed and suddenly he was flat on his back. He groaned and looked up at his roof. He rubbed the back of his head and then sat up. A book was laying on the ground under him. He must have slipped on it. He picked it up and blinked. It was one of his mangas. "Where did this come from?" He looked around and froze.

He could see two small faces glaring at him from around the corner. Shin and Mai. He had never seen such a dark face on them before, but it was weird. "Shin? Mai?"

"Don't! Ever! Hurt! Our! Mom! Again!" They said together, darker than any child should be possible of making. Both then turned and walked away.

Tsubaki shivered slightly. This didn't seem like a good omen.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- May 28, 2011

Kaname walked up the driveway to home and yawned. A long day, and not one call from any of his brothers. He hadn't expected them to forget what day it was. He also hadn't figured they would leave him alone all day. He hadn't expected a big deal but at least a text. At least his mother and new father had remembered. Even his coworkers had, they had made a big deal about it all.

He sighed. They probably just hadn't realized what day it was, he hadn't seen anything on the calendar when he had looked. That was because they had to buy a new one after an accidental spill had destroyed the old one a month ago. They hadn't gotten around to fixing and putting all the old info on the calendar. He got into the elevator and smiled. At least he knew that Hoshimi would have made a good dinner. He always looked forward to that. She really was something.

The elevator dinged and he climbed out of the elevator and then froze. Streamers decorated the whole of the landing. A large happy birthday sign hung in front of the elevator door. "Huh? Hello?" Kaname walked down into the kitchen and found it was even more decorated in this room. He could see Hoshimi in the kitchen frosting a cake. Besides that many of his brothers were in the living room laughing. "What's going on?"

"OH?" Hoshimi turned around and smiled a little. "You're home early… Um… Happy Birthday."

"Thanks." Kaname started to walk closer to her, but then Masaomi came closer and slapped Kaname on the back slightly. "Happy birthday Kaname."

"Thanks." Kaname smiled. "And here I thought that you all forgot."

"I heard Masaomi and Ukyo talking about it earlier and I thought it might be a nice surprise for you when you got home." Hoshimi smiled walking up holding the cake. "As thanks for letting us stay here I thought it would be nice to celebrate."

"Against my thoughts." Midori muttered as she walked up behind her sister. "Let me take care of the cake sis, you go get the kids."

"Thanks." Hoshimi smiled and headed towards the elevator.

Kaname smiled as he looked over at the others. "So she convinced you all to make this a surprise party? I love it!" He chuckled. "This will be great."

Ukyo chuckled as he walked over as well. "Glad you are enjoying this Kaname. Hoshimi put a lot of effort into this party. Subaru and Ema aren't home yet, but they should be shortly. We weren't expecting you to get here so soon."

"They let me leave early since I had my birthday today." He smiled. "Smells good in here."

"Hoshimi has been cooking all day." Tsubaki said leaning against the wall. "She mentioned something about needing to make something up from the other day."

Kaname chuckled thinking about how they had met that first day. "Oh poor sweet thing." He looked up to see Hoshimi and her kids walking in. "Oh Hoshimi!" He waved his hand and walked closer, taking her hands in his. "Thank you so much, this is wonderful."

"Oh…" Hoshimi flushed. "I just… I wanted to thank you. You've all been so kind." She pulled her hand away. "L-Let's go get some food, we don't want it getting cold."

"Sounds good to me." He laughed and started to follow but froze as he spotted the twins watching him. They looked mad, but that didn't seem right. He just shrugged it off and headed into the dining room. He made sure to slip himself next to Hoshimi on the table. "This looks good." He leaned in a little closer.

Hoshimi smiled. "I hope so. I wasn't entirely sure what you liked. I had to ask Ukyo. He had some suggestions."

"Ah good old Ukyo." Kaname laughed. He looked up as Ema and Subaru came in. "Well it looks like everyone's here, let's dig in." He started to serve himself but stopped part way through and started to serve Hoshimi. "We really have to thank our wonderful cook."

Hoshimi smiled and looked over at her kids and started to serve them. She seemed so much more relaxed with the twins then with him or any of the others.

Kaname really wanted to change that for his benefit. "So Hoshimi, do I get any presents from you?" He leaned in a little closer. "Like maybe a kiss?"

"I… I…." Hoshimi blushed.

"Hoshimi do we have any sauce?" Louis asked from his spot.

"I'll got get some." She stood up quickly and left the table. "I'll be back in a moment."

Kaname watched her, eyeing her backside appreciatively. He was enjoying the view when he felt a pain in his thigh. He looked down and found a tack poking through his pants. He looked over to see Mai and Shin glaring at him. He was not imagining those dark looks.

He quickly looked away as he pulled the tack out. This wasn't good. If he wanted any shot with Hoshimi he would have to have the twins on his side… and that didn't look as easy as he had thought moments before. He went back to eating but did glance up as Hoshimi returned with the sauce. Better play it safe for now. He just smiled as she came back to sitting down. "You really outdid yourself Hoshimi, let me help with the dishes in thanks."

"I couldn't have you do that." Hoshimi smiled. "It's your birthday after all."

Kaname smiled. "Then let's make those guys clean it up." He pointed at Tsubaki, Yusuke and Iori.

Hoshimi smiled. "Sounds good, but why don't we wait till after cake."

"Sounds fine with me." Kaname smiled. He relaxed back in his chair and enjoyed himself. This was really nice in the long run. And eventually he would make his move, but for now he had to plan accordingly. He was tempted to wrap his arm around Hoshimi, but he knew he had to be careful. He didn't want to turn them against him. He had to win them over just as much as Hoshimi now.

"This was wonderful." Kaname whispered and looked at Hoshimi. "Thank you Hoshimi."

She just smiled and then looked away, tending to her children again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- May 31, 2011

Natsume sat back in his booth and looked at his email. It was good to know so many things were going well for his work's current project. He closed his phone and looked over at the maid serving his table. She was sweet. He was glad she was his server again. She headed into the back room and Natsume went back to his phone. A new email, from his contact about the project. He had to figure out a few more things. He took a sip of his drink and sighed. So much work, he really just wanted this current project to be done. Maybe then he would get a good night's sleep finally.

"Hey!" A voice called out.

Natsumi looked up as his brothers came walking in. "Azusa, Tsubaki." He nodded. "Go ahead and sit. Once the server gets back here you can order something."

"How have I never been to this place before?" Tsubaki gasped as he looked around. "This place looks amazing!"

"It's pretty nice." Natsume nodded. "And the service is great. Actually I think my server is on break, or maybe she's getting my drink."

"So what did you call us here for?" Azusa asked, looking at a menu and trying to decide what to get.

"I thought you guys would like this." Natsume smiled. "I also was wondering how everything at home is going. I've been really busy so I haven't been able to stop by. My current project should be over soon and then I'll be able to come by."

"Actually a lot has been happening." Tsubaki smiled. "Turns out our little Ema has family she didn't know about. Two cousins. They are actually staying with us right now."

"Wow that's crazy." Natsume smiled. "And Ukyo and Masaomi agreed to that?"

"Yep." Tsubaki laughed. "And it has been tons of fun."

"Tsubaki is obsessed with one of them." Azusa chuckled. "Though I think she hates him."

"She doesn't hate me. She just hasn't warmed up to me yet. Now those little demons I'm sure hate me." He muttered.

"Demons? Do you mean Mai and Shin? They aren't demons." Azusa blinked. "What makes you say that?"

"You didn't see them glaring at me the other day. They make put on angel faces when they are with their mom or aunt but I'm telling you they are really little demons." Tsubaki grumbled. "Not at all cute."

Natsume chuckled. "I have a hard time imagining that."

"You'll just have to come by and meet them." Azusa smiled. "You would like them."

Natsume took a sip of his drink. "I'll try when I have a some time. This current project has left me very busy." He smiled. "I can't wait to show it to you guys."

"I wish you could give us more information!" Tsubaki sighed.

"You need patience. Hey Natsume should we get a new server?" Azusa asked, putting down his menu. "I think I know what I want."

"Yeah maybe." Natsume looked up and spotted his server. He waved to her and smiled, but blinked as she froze.

"Huh?" Tsubaki and Azusa followed his gaze. "MIDORI!" Tsubaki gasped.

The girl hesitated for a moment and then came walking over. "Tsubaki… Azusa…" She grumbled. "What can I get for you?"

"This is where you work?" Tsukai grinned.

Natsume looked between his brothers and Midori. "Wait you know her?"

"This is Midori, Ema's cousin." Azusa said. "Midori this is Natsume, the third brother in our set of triplets."

"Oh…" Midori gasped. "I… I see."

"Why didn't you tell me this is where you work?" Tsubaki grinned. "I would have been here everyday!"

"Exactly." Midori hissed.

"I can't believe this idiot is related to you." Midori shook her head.

"Shouldn't you be nice to your customers?" Tsubaki grinned and pulled up his phone, snapping a picture of Midori.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" Midori reached out to grab the phone from him but he held it out of her range. "GIVE IT TO ME TSUBAKI!"

Tsubaki just laughed. "Oh I'm saving this one for later!" He held his phone as far away from Midori as possible. "You just look so cute! So so cute!"

"SHUT UP!" She started to beat at his chest.

Natsume sighed and looked at Azusa. "Are they always like this?"

"I did say she kind of hates him." Azusa shrugged. "It probably doesn't help that Tsubaki… is Tsubaki."

"True." Natsume sighed and reached out, snatching up his older brother's phone. "Can't you behave for a little Tsubaki?" Natsume slipped his brother's phone into his pocket. "Midori, I apologize for my brother."

"How can the two of you be related?" Midori shook her head. "Will you please hand me the phone so I can delete that picture?" She held out her hand towards him.

"I could but I don't know his password, but you can try." He handed the phone over to Midori. She smiled at him and Natsume flushed slightly. He wasn't used to talking to many woman outside of work. But he had gotten used to seeing Midori pretty often now. And to find out she was related to Ema, his adopted sister. It was a little…. Strange.

"Oh come on Natsume!" Tsubaki complained. "That's my phone."

"Serves you right." Midori stuck her tongue out at him and then turned her back to him. "Can I get you anything Azusa?"

"Just some coffee please." Azusa chuckled as Midori walked away. "She really hates you sometimes Tsubaki."

"Oh come on!" Tsubaki grumbled. "She's just mad at me. I'm sure I'll win her over eventually"

"Not if you keep taking pictures of her against her will." Natsume took a sip of his drink and shook his head. "Try being a little nicer maybe."

"I am nice."

"Maybe." Natsume sought out Midori, she was arguing under her breath with what looked like her boss. I hope she doesn't get in trouble because of me, us. "You might need to call over another server for yourself for now Tsubaki."

"Yeah, but at least there are plenty of cute girls in uniform here!" He waved his hand towards a girl.

Natsume just relaxed. "I hope you get your phone back."

"I do blame you for that." Tsubaki sighed but he was smiling soon. "I'm sure I can, even if I have to use Hoshimi to get it back."


	13. Chapter 13

Masaomi looked up at his family as they all lounged around the living room. It was a little odd to have everyone here. Well almost everyone. He looked over at the calendar. Fuuto should be returning some time this week. He shook his head. That kid. Masaomi settled into his seat and picked up his book again. It was nice to be able to just relax. He had been so busy at work recently it left his physically and mentally exhausted. But he had the rest of today off so he could relax.

"Masaomi a letter for you." Hoshimi stood in front of him looking through the mail. She had taken to getting the mail for everyone a few days ago. Something about waiting for an important letter of her own.

"Thank you." He reached up and took it. And it was a letter from one of his patients. He smiled and watched as Hoshimi moved around the room handing out the mail. She really was something.

"What's that?"

Masaomi nearly jumped as Mai came up next to him. "A letter." He smiled at the young girl. "One of my patients sent me a card to say thank you."

"That's pretty cool I guess, but I never guessed that a doctor would get fan letters."

"It's a thank you letter not a fan letter." Masaomi chuckled.

"Same thing really." She shrugged and then she suddenly squealed. Masaomi was used to children but he had never heard such a high pitch squeal before.

"Mai?" Both he and Hoshimi said at the same time. And now everyone was looking at her.

"Hey! What's with the brat here?" A voice spoke from the front of the room.

"Fuuto?" Masaomi looked over at his younger brother. He hadn't expected for Fuuto to be home this soon.

"Fuuto… Asakura…" Mai squealed again. "In the flesh! Here!" She looked like she was about to faint.

"Oh boy." Hoshimi and Midori both chuckled together.

"Who are these people?" Fuuto dropped his bag and glared at Hoshimi and her family. "Why are they in our house?"

"I'm guessing no one told you." Ukyo sighed and shook his head. "Why am I not surprised." Ukyo stood up and walked over to Fuuto. "Fuuto these are Ema's cousins- Hoshimi, Midori, and then Shin and Mai are Hoshimi's kids."

"And why are they here?" Fuuto folded his arms over his chest.

"Mister Fuuto!" Mai rushed up to him. "Can I get an autograph?!" She held up a magazine with Fuuto's face on it. "Please?"

"Let me see." Fuuto held out his hand and Mai handed over the magazine.

Masaomi glanced over at Hoshimi and smiled. She had such a sweet gentle smile as she watched her daughter.

"This is an old magazine." Fuuto muttered.

"I got it for Christmas!" Mai grinned.

"Here you go." Fuuto practically threw the magazine back at her.

Mai squealed again and hugged the magazine. "Thank you!"

"Whatever." Fuuto walked over to the couch and dropped down onto a cushion. "So they're living here now?" He glanced at Midori and then Hoshimi and shrugged. "Great that's all we need."

"He's a brat." Midori grumbled but glanced at Mai and sighed. "You're lucky Mai loves you."

"Of course she does." Fuuto smirked. "Everyone loves me."

"Not everyone." Midori muttered.

"Alright that's enough." Hoshimi rested a hand on Midori's shoulder. "Why don't you go grab a screen protector for Mai's magazine?"

"Yes please! Please Aunt Midori!" Mai begged.

"I'll go with you." Shin got up. "I'll find the perfect one for Mai's magazine."

"Alright." Midori chuckled. She rubbed Shin's head and then the two headed to the elevator.

"Okay Mai don't crowd Fuuto okay, I'm sure he's tired." Hoshimi rubbed her daughter's head and then walked over to Iori. "Here's your mail Iori, looks like it's from that same agency from the other day."

"Thanks." Iori nodded and took the letter.

"What agency?" Kaname leaned over and stole his younger brother's letter. "Oh wow! Isn't that the big modeling agency?" He held the letter over his head. "And is that a check I see in it?"

"Yes and it belongs to me." Iori snatched the letter back. "It's my pay check."

"Wait are you working at a modeling agency?" Ema asked. "Wow that's amazing!"

Iori's cheeks flushed slightly. "It's not really that amazing."

"Wow a model." Kaname slapped Iori's back "congratulations."

"We should celebrate." Subaru looked over at his brother. "Your first step into the big world."

"What kind of modeling are you doing?" Azusa asked.

Iori flushed slightly at the attention. "Just simple clothing modeling."

"I thought your fashion sense had grown recently." Kaname laughed.

"You'll have to show us some of your work!" Tsubaki said.

"Is that why you had me do your hair the other day?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Iori nodded.

"What's so great about that?" Fuuto grumbled. "It's not like he's got a fan base." He leaned back on the couch. "He's just a display case with with a face."

"Fuuto." Masaomi sighed.

"Mister Fuuto I still think you're the best!" Mai smiled up at Fuuto with her dreamy eyes.

"Oh shut up I don't care what a snot nose brat think." Fuuto didn't even look at her.

"Fuuto!" Masaomi and Ukyo yelled at the same time.

Masaomi could see Mai's face fall. Tears were budding up in her eyes and Hoshimi rushed over to hug her daughter.

"That went too far Fuuto." Kaname moved between the girls and Fuuto. "Apologize."

"It's okay." Mai sniffled. She glared at Fuuto. "Now I know the truth." She threw the magazine at Fuuto's face. "I don't need your stinky magazine!"

"Mai!" Shin came running over and wrapped his arms around his sister.

"Hoshimi." Masaomi walked over. "Why don't I take you and the kids out for ice cream, get them away from Fuuto." He whispered.

"Thank you." Hoshimi smiled.

Masaomi smiled and grabbed his keys while Hoshimi ushered the twins towards the elevator. Over his shoulder he could see Ukyo lecturing Fuuto while Yusuke and Natsume held Midori back. He really hoped his brothers could get through to Fuuto.

"Thank you Masaomi." Hoshimi said as she walked next to him. "The kids need the cheering up." She lightly rubbed Mai's head. The little girl was trying not to cry as she gripped her brother's hand.

"It's no problem at all." Masaomi smiled. "I'm just sorry Fuuto did that. Mai is a sweet girl."

"Yes." Hoshimi smiled. "It's hard at any age to have your heart crushed, but especially at Mai's age."

"But it is also easier to bounce back."

"Very true." Hoshimi smiled. "And ice cream is exactly what the doctor ordered."

"Well prescribed." Masaomi chuckled.

Hoshimi laughed with him, all the way to the car.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- June 6, 2011

Ukyo set briefcase down and walked into the kitchen in search of a snack. It was nice to be home early for once. It was strange to not have anyone else there. He had gotten used to constant noise in the house. Just then he heard laughter, unfamiliar laughter. He poked his head around the corner and spotted a strange woman sitting at the table with Hoshimi. She had light blond hair, almost white, cut short in a boyish style. She had a notebook in one hand and a pencil shoved behind her ear.

"No you can't tell him that!" Hoshimi was giggling. "I'm still trying to keep him away, I will grab a bat if needs be."

The woman rolled her eyes. "Fine, but you owe me something."

Hoshimi chuckled. "Fine take back your birthday present and give that to me." Hoshimi shoved a small bag towards the woman.

"No way am I letting you give back a birthday present!" The woman huffed. She folded her arms over her chest. "You deserve something nice."

"Then you'll promise not to tell Kirito that I'm living with a bunch of men." Hoshimi sighed. "I'm telling you that as soon as you do he'll be coming over and giving me a lecture. I do not want to hear that, especially from him. I've been avoiding him as much as I can."  
"Alright fine." The woman chuckled. "But only because it's your birthday."

Ukyo tucked himself back behind the wall. It was Hoshimi's birthday. He had no idea. Of course this morning he had noticed the twins up extra early and cleaning the kitchen. That had probably been something for Hoshimi's birthday. He shook his head. Of course she wouldn't tell others. He nodded to himself and started to make plans. First he had to make plans and communicate to the others.

An hour later Ukyo walked into the living room to find the woman and Hoshimi cleaning up. "Oh!" Hoshimi smiled at Ukyo. "You're home early Ukyo."

"Yes." He nodded, pretending to have just gotten home. "Who is your friend?

"Oh this is Reimi, she's my editor. She was just swinging by for lunch."

"Nice to meet you." Reimi nodded. "Hoshimi I'll be in contact with you again this week about what the rest of the team says, but the piece should be good. Go ahead and take a small break."

"Thanks." Hoshimi nodded following the editor towards the elevator. "And don't forget to tell Kimiko that I am not going to be there for the next party. I already have plans and am not changing them."

"I will be sure to." Reimi laughed.

Ukyo watched them, wondering why Hoshimi hadn't said anything- or why her friend hadn't either. But it didn't matter, his plans were already underway. He sent a text to Azusa to check on his part.

All good. Azusa sent back. See you later.

Ukyo nodded and put his phone away. He grabbed his own keys. "Hoshimi I am heading out. See you this evening."

"Okay." Hoshimi called back.

Ukyo set the package down on the counter and glanced around. He grinned seeing all the lights out. Good Hoshimi was gone to pick up the twins. He had to hurry, but luckily Ema would take care of keeping Hoshimi away. Ukyo began to put up decorations and before long everyone was joining him.

"Hey Ukyo what about dinner? Didn't Hoshimi prepare something?" Louis asked walking over.

"I took care of it." Ukyo said. "I told her that she didn't have to make dinner tonight because most people weren't coming back till late and I was going to just order some takeout for those who were home."

"So what are we having for dinner?" Tsubaki asked. "Or are we going to starve?"

"I did order dinner, but a high class catering company was what I ordered from. It should be here soon."

"Hoshimi will be so surprised."

Ukyo jumped as Hikaru walked in. "Hikaru? What are you doing here?"

"What I can't be part of the celebration?" Hikaru smiled. "Especially for my new friend Hoshimi. Wow Ukyo I'm surprised at you putting this all together so last minute." Hikaru raised an eyebrow.

Ukyo sighed. "Calm down, I felt we owed her. Afterall she has been cooking and taking care of our family so much I felt we had to celebrate her birthday."

"I see." Hikaru leaned against the wall. "So what should I do?"

"Help put up decorations." Ukyo sighed. So Hikaru knew Hoshimi, that was strange… When had they met. But no he had other things he should think about- like where to put the presents. Surprisingly the whole family had brought something or other. Kaname wasn't a surprise but everyone else was. That was why he had originally chosen to write from the whole family on his present, but now he could put his own. For some reason that actually made him happier.

"I just spotted them!" Wataru came running in. "Everyone to position."

Ukyo nodded and set the present down on the couch with the rest. It would have to do. He then moved into position by the others. It was only a few minutes before Hoshimi and the others came walking in.

"Ema what has gotten into you-?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The whole group said together. The whole group was comprised of Ukyo, Masaomi, Kaname, Azusa, Tsubaki, Natsume, Hikaru, Subaru, Louis, Yuusuke, and Wataru.

"Wh-What?" Hoshimi gasped.

"Surprise." Ema smiled. "Happy birthday Hoshimi."

"Not bad." Midori grinned. "Nice job everyone."

"Look at that cake!" Shin gasped. "IT'S HUGE!"

"Come on Mom!" Mai began to tug at her arm. "Let's celebrate."

"How…" Hoshimi gasped, letting her daughter pull her close. She looked completely flabbergasted. Ukyo was pleased that they had managed to surprise her but he wasn't sure how she would react… Would she be angry. He suddenly thought about that.

"Happy birthday." Kaname moved forward presenting a flower to Hoshimi. "You really thought you could hide it from us? You're a part of our family now. Of course we were going to want to celebrate."

"But how?" Hoshimi finally started to smile. "I asked MIdori and the kids not to mention it… I didn't want to make a big deal about this all."

"I found out when I overheard your editor and you." Ukyo stepped forward and rested a hand on Kaname's shoulder. No need to make Hoshimi feel awkward. "We wanted to thank you for helping out, and as Kaname said you are part of the family now. So come and let us celebrate your birthday."

"THank you Ukyo." Hoshimi smiled. "This is so kind. Alright Shin, Mai, I'm coming no need to pull."

Ukyo smiled as he watched Hoshimi laugh among the family. She seemed to be relaxing more and actually enjoying her time. She was smiling and laughing so much. Ukyo leaned up against a wall to watch and took a sip of his drink. He frowned watching Kaname move closer, but suddenly Hikaru was shoving Kaname away.

"Hoshimi happy birthday!" Hikaru grabbed Hoshimi's hands. "What a happy celebration!"

"Hikaru I'm so glad you're here." Hoshimi smiled.

Ukyo was confused at how Hoshimi could be so calm around Hikaru. But she seemed more relaxed around Hikaru than the others.

"Of course I couldn't miss your birthday. Now then I got you a present." Hikaru held up a bag. "I saw this book and thought of you."

"Thank you." Hoshimi took the bag and smiled. "Oh let me introduce you to my kids. Mai, Shin this is Hikaru. She is Ema's sister."

Hikaru blinked and then laughed. "Oh sorry Hoshimi, I guess I didn't tell you. I'm actually a man."

The whole room went silent and Hoshimi's eyes raised. "O-Oh…. I… I didn't know…." She smiled then. "Well that doesn't matter." But Ukyo couldn't help but notice that Hoshimi looked a little nervous.

"Hikaru is a little strange." Masaomi walked up next to Hoshimi. "Now why don't we start the dinner? Then we can have cake and you can open everyone else's presents."

"Alright." Hoshimi smiled and stepped away from Masaomi, towards her kids. "Shin, Mai, why don't you run up and grab your presents now."

"K!" THe twins said together and ran away.

"I'll get the food." Ukyo said moving past Hoshimi. But he kept thinking about Hoshimi. Why does she always look so uncomfortable around men? I wonder…. Ukyo took the first plate and turned to find Hoshimi standing next to him.

"Thank you." She looked up at him and smiled. "I really do appreciate it."

And all thoughts flew out of Ukyo's mind as he looked at her. She had such a bright smile. "You're welcome."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- June 10, 2011

Kaname stretched his hands above his head as he walked towards the bathroom. It had a been a long day and he was looking forward to a nice warm bath. He smiled as he thought of Hoshimi and the first time they had met. It had been the same situation only that time he had only been wearing a towel. He had decided since then that was probably not a good idea with so many girls… and kids around the house now. He stopped as he heard some noise suddenly.

"Stop it you two!" It was Hoshimi, and she was laughing.

"Huh?" Kaname moved closer to the bathroom as quietly as he could.

"You two stop moving so much!" Hoshimi was still laughing. "Shin I need to wash your hair, stop that!"

Kaname grinned. This was his chance. Taking a deep breath and taking a moment to steady himself Kaname pull out his headphones and put them in. He would make it look like he wasn't planning this. He set it up and then headed into the bathroom rocking his head slightly to make it look like he was listening to the music. He grinned for a moment and then opened the door.

Hoshimi was scrubbing at Shin's head, or at least trying, but he was wiggling around. His sister sat on the side of the tub wearing a towel and giggling at her brother.

"K-Kaname!" Hoshimi gasped.

He was a little disappointed because Hoshimi was fully dressed. Not even a swimsuit. "Hoshimi? Oh sorry I didn't hear you in here." He took out his headphones and smiled. "I see your son is having such a hard time taking a bath. I remember when I was like that as a kid."

Hoshimi chuckled. "Are all boys like this?"

"Very much so yes." Kaname laughed.

Hoshimi smiled. "Do you mind keeping an eye, and maybe taking care of washing his hair while I go get some clothes for them?"

"Sure." Kaname smiled. "I mean I was going to take a bath so I'm good to wait."

"Thanks." Hoshimi smiled. "I'll be back in a moment." She ruffled her daughter's hair and then left.

Kaname turned to look at the twins. "You know I'm sure I can find some old toys around here for you to…" He trailed off as he spotted the twins glaring at him. "Shin? Mai?"

"You like our mom don't you?" Shin said, in a tone much too dark for a young boy.

"Um… Yes?" Kaname blinked.

"I bet he just came in here hoping to get a peek at mom again." Mai cracked her knuckles. "And he calls himself a monk. I bet whatever God he serves is ashamed of him."

"Most assuredly." Shin nodded. "You know Mister Kaname… Of all the men here in the house we hate you the most…"

"Except that Tsubaki guy." Mai said. "He did hurt mom."

"But it was an accident and we already taught him his lesson." Shin nodded.

"True." Mai sighed. "I really don't like this guy. Not only does he like mom but he likes to make her uncomfortable." Both kids glared at him.

"You two are a lot different then I expected…." Kaname smiled. "Not so innocent are you?"

Both twins grinned. "You really think we will let you near Mom?"

Kaname froze, a chill going down his back. These two meant business. I'd better make nice with them if I want a shot with Hoshimi.

"Calm down for a moment." Kaname held up his hands. "I have no intention of making you two hate me. Why don't we start by being friends. I'll leave you mom alone and-."

"You're a big fat old lier!" Mai pointed a finger at Kaname. "We know that for a fact."

"I'm not a liar, just a flirt. But I can knock that off around your mom." Kaname smiled. "Afterall I've got plenty of women around me." He smiled, but that didn't seem to help at all.

"Yeah…" Mai smirked. "You just showed us that you will never change." She stood up and backed up a little. "Of course nothing that you do will ever get mom to like you. Right Shin?"

"Very true." Shin nodded. "Mom doesn't like men like him." Shin moved a little back in the tub.

Kaname blinked. What was with these twins?

"I bet mom can see through him." Mai smirked.

"Okay you two." Kaname held up his hands. "I get it. But you know I really like your mom. She's really kind and sweet and-." A wave of water hit Kaname, soaking through his clothes. He coughed slightly. "Um… you two…"

Another wave crashed down and Shin laughed. "You come near Mom and you will face our wrath." Shin smirked.

"And we can be very creative." Mai added.

"I don't doubt that…" Kaname sighed. "Now come on, can't we be-."

More water splashed him. Kaname sighed. Well this is useless. Suddenly Mai was sitting again, out of the water's area. Shin was closer again and lightly splashing water in all directions, also using his legs. "Um…"

"Really Shin?"

Kaname glanced over his shoulder to see Hoshimi standing there. "You boys really don't know how to keep water in the tub don't you."

"I'm having fun!" Shin giggled, all innocent again.

"Sorry about him." Hoshimi walked over, after setting the clothes down and trying to get her son, who wiggled around trying to stay out of her range. Kaname noticed now that Hoshimi was a little wet too.

"It's no problem at all." Kaname smiled. "Kids can be so cute." He shot a grin at Mai. If you two are going to play this game expect for me to play as well. He shot Hoshimi his best grin and her face flushed slightly. "I'm happy to help."

"Thank you." Hoshimi smiled and then looked over at Mai. "Why don't you go take those clothes for you and change behind the wall?"

"Okay mom." Mai stood up and walked over to the clothes. On her way past Kaname she shot him a glare.

Kaname just smiled back. He had his work cut out for him.

Hoshimi laughed as she finally got her hands around Shin. After a quick wash she handed him a towel and the boy climbed out. "Give us a moment Kaname and then we will be out of your hair."

"No problem at all." Kaname looked at her and smiled. "I think it's really cute how you and your kids interact. Just let me know if you ever need help with them."

"Thank you Kaname, you're really kind." Hoshimi rubbed Shin's wet hair and smiled. "Say thank you."

"Thank you." Shin said, still innocence. "I hope you have a good bath."

"Thank you, I'm sure I will." Kaname smiled as he watched Mai come out, fully dressed in a fluffy pair of pajamas. She shot another glare at Kaname while her mother wasn't looking and then ran over. "Let's go Mom! I want to hear a good story before bed!"

"Alright." Hoshimi smiled and took both her children's hands before leading them out.

Kaname smiled and then closed the door. He turned and sighed. This is going to be tough… but fun. He headed towards the tub and froze. Shin had left a message written on the side of the tub with some soap.

'Don't forget we're always watching.'

"Those kids." Kaname smiled. "I like them." And then he started his bath.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- June 19, 2011

Ukyo glanced over at the calendar and smiled. Finally today was the day. He walked over to the stove and checked on it. The first father's day with his new father. Last year should have been it, but his parents had been busy out on a honeymoon so they hadn't been able to celebrate… but now… He wanted it to be perfect.

"How's dinner coming along?" Masaomi asked walking in.

"Almost done." Ukyo looked over. "Have they arrived yet?"

"Not yet no." Masaomi glanced over. "It's getting a little stuffy in there."

"Huh?" Ukyo blinked.

"Fuuto and Iori aren't getting along very well anymore." Masaomi sighed. "I tried to intervene but it's not working very well." Masaomi sighed. "Even Ema's unable to keep the peace between those two right now." He shook his head. "This isn't going to go well at this rate."

Ukyo sighed. "Great…." He shook his head. "Let's hope mother can break the tension when she gets here."

"Or it might make it worse." Masaomi sighed. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see….. Hey I was wondering… Have you seen Hoshimi or the others today?"

Ukyo froze. "Actually no… I wonder if they went to a grave site or something to see the twin's dad."

"Or maybe they went to see Hoshimi and Midori's parents." Masaomi nodded.

"Maybe." Ukyo smiled. "I hope they are having a good day."

"I wonder what the twin's father was like…" Masaomi glanced out the window. "This day must be hard for Hoshimi and the twins."

"I hope they don't come back when we are celebrating." Ukyo nodded. "It must be hard enough for them." Ukyo thought of Hoshimi and decided he would check in on her later. He had already told her he would make dinner, but he hoped that she wasn't having too hard a time. For all he knew the twin's dad had died last year and this was the first year without him. He didn't want for today to be too hard. And maybe he would find out the man's birthday so he could keep extra track of that day as well.

"I've got a timer, let's go ahead out to be there when Mom gets here."

"Sounds good." Masaomi nodded and then turned and headed out.

Right when Ukyo was walking out the door opened and his mother and her husband walked out. Ukyo still had a hard time thinking of the man as his dad. But he did like the man and was happy to welcome him to the family, but he wasn't capable of calling the man father.

"Dad!" Ema jumped up and ran over to hug her dad.

"Hello darling." Rintarou reached out and hugged his daughter.

"Happy father's day!" Ema giggled.

"Thank you darling." Rintarou held her close.

"Happy father's day." Kaname smiled. "And welcome home." He walked over and held out his hand to Rintarou.

"No need to be so formal." Their mother laughed. "Ema darling I hope everything here is going well. Subaru better be treating you well."

"I-I am mother." Subaru flushed.

"What a good boy." Their mother smiled. "Now then Ukyo I'm sure that delicious smell coming from the kitchen is your doing, you are such a good boy."

Ukyo smiled. "Of course I had to go all out. We are celebrating a holiday together as a meal should be done soon, but while we wait we can talk."

"We have such good boys." Rintarou smiled and leaned over, kissing his wife.

Ukyo smiled. He was happy for his mother. After his father's death eleven years ago she had been alone for so long. But now everything was going much better for her.

"Mom!" Wataru rushed over to his mom's side as soon as everyone was sitting. "I have to show you this cool game I got! I've been playing it every day."

"Sounds wonderful, but I hope you haven't been slacking on your education."

"Of course not!" Wataru smiled. "Masaomi helps me study every night."

"Good, good." Their mother laughed.

Soon everyone was telling Miwas about their current lives and everything was going wonderfully. In fact even Fuuto and Iori were on their best behavior.

Everything was going well. And then the elevator dinged and Ukyo looked up as the twins came running in, both carrying bags of groceries.

"Hey don't run!" Hoshimi yelled after them. Ukyo watched waiting to see sorrow or grief, but she looked happy…. No she looked more than happy.

"I told you they would." Midori said as she followed Hoshimi in. "What did you expect?"

"I was hoping they would… Oh… um… hello." Hoshimi had finally noticed the big gathering. "Um sorry I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

"Oh? And who are you?" Ukyo's mother asked.

Oh that's right…. I didn't tell them about Hoshimi and her family. "Mom this is-."

"Hoshimi!" Ema rushed over to her cousin. "I have to introduce you to my dad! He's the one who took care of me after my birth parents passed away!"

"Oh!" Hoshimi smiled and walked closer. "I have to thank you." She bowed to Rintarou. "Thank you so much for taking such good care of my Ema."

"Your Ema?" Rintarou asked.

Hoshimi smiled. "My name is Hoshimi Nagami." RIntarou blinked at her name. "My father is Ema's uncle." She laughed. "You did what my father wasn't willing to do, so thank you so much."

"Of course." Rintarou smiled. "I love Ema."

"So that means you're Ema's cousin." Ukyo's mom smiled. "How wonderful, why don't you join us?"

Ukyo tensed. Mom how could you?

"You wouldn't mind?" Hoshimi blinked and looked over the gathering. "But isn't this time for your family?"

"You are family." Rintarou laughed. "Why don't you introduce us to those kids that just ran past?"

"That was Shin and Mai. My sister was the other one. Midori why don't you and the kids come on out?"

"Sure." Midori called and a moment later they were all sitting together. Ukyo was shocked. How could she be so calm? And the twins were just as energetic and happy as ever.

"So I guess that means you got to meet Midori and Hoshimi's dad before." Yuuske said, glancing over at Midori slightly.

Ukyo tensed. Her parents huh….

"Yes I met him once right after Ema's parents passed away."

"Let's not talk about that." Hoshimi said quickly, resting a hand on Ema's shoulder. "Today is a happy day. Let's instead talk about happy things." She smiled. "Isn't that what this day is for."

"You're right." Rintarou nodded. "Sorry Ema."

"It's okay…" But there was a little bit of sorrow in her voice.

Poor Ema… She might not remember them but they were her parents. Hoshimi how can you be so calm about this when even poor Ema has moments where she is let down.

"I have to say Hoshimi, your kids are so cute." Ukyo's mother quickly changed the topic. "Shin and Mai correct?"

"Yes." Hoshimi laughed and rubbed her kid's heads. "I am really blessed to have them."

"And we're happy to have you mom!" Mai giggled and hugged her mom. "You're the best!"

"AW!" Miwa giggled. "You know I always wanted a little girl. To dress her up!" She giggled. "I do love sending cute outfits to my daughter, but it's very different now that she is grown up."

"I understand that." Hoshimi laughed. "When they were babies my favorite thing to do was pick out cute matching outfits. I have some pictures."

"OH I WOULD LOVE TO SEE THAT!" Miwa giggled. "And would you mind if I came by some time to help dress her up!"

"Mai?"

"Sure!" Mai grinned. "I don't mind dressing up, as long as you don't make me go out in them all the time."

Hoshimi laughed. "Of course not."

"I wanna dress up too!" Shin raised his hand.

"Oh of course! As twins we will have to dress you two up to match."

"Honey don't you think you're going a little over board?" Rintarou laugehd. "Sorry Hoshimi."

"No it's fine." Hoshimi chuckled.

"Hey Hoshimi I've got a question for you." Hikaru said. "Do the twins need to call their father to wish him a happy father's day?" The room seemed to almost grow colder at Hikaru's question.

"Huh?" Mai asked. "Our dad? We don't have a dad."

Hoshimi chuckled, but there seemed to be a tenseness in her posture suddenly. Her shoulders seemed to tighten and there was a bead of sweat rolling down her neck. "The kids never knew their father, so we usually don't celebrate father's day."

"Oh I see." Hikaru smiled. "Then you don't have to go off now. That's wonderful to know."

"Yeah." Midori stretched. "Now then, how about we play a game?" She grinned. "Of course dad's choice, so since there's only one dad he gets to choose." She laughed.

Hoshimi went back to laughing as well, less tense, but not completely. Who is their father…. Is he really dead? Ukyo felt more and more questions bugging him now.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- June 27, 2011  
Ukyo glanced at his stacks of folders and sighed pushing them aside and closed his eyes. He was exhausted and just ready for the day to be over. He stretched back in his seat and sighed. At least he was done for today. He got up from the table and headed into the kitchen to find a snack. He had just gotten out the ingredients to make a sandwich when the door slammed open. He turned and blinked before looking at the schedule-no one was supposed to be getting home at this time. "Hello?"  
"Meh." Hoshimi came walking in and collapsed in a chair. She closed her eyes and placed her head on the table.  
"Are you okay?" Ukyo walked over and hesitated with his hand over her shoulder before taking a step back.  
"Headache…" Hoshimi moaned. "Stupid idiots." She started muttering names under her breath.  
"Hoshimi-?"  
"MOM!" The twins screamed as they ran into the kitchen. "We need help!"  
Shin grabbed his mom's hand. "Please hurry mom! We have this big project to finish for school and we're stuck! Please."  
Hoshimi put on a smile and stood up. "Okay sweetheart." She stood up one hand rubbing her head slightly before letting her kids drag her off.  
Ukyo sighed. "The poor woman…" She has a hard time saying no doesn't she… and the twins aren't aware of her headache in the normal way of children. She needs to give herself a break… or maybe someone else should. He turned and headed upstairs. It felt strange to walk towards her room but he needed her help. "Midori?" He knocked on her door and jumped back as the door slammed open.  
"Get out of here Tsub-." Midori stopped and blinked. "Ukyo?" She wore a pair of headphones around her neck and he could see papers sprawled out around her room. "Did you need something?"  
"Have you talked to Hoshimi today?" He glanced around them out of the corner of his eyes. He wasn't looking forward to any of the others seeing him. That was all he needed. "She looked like she could use a break."  
"Oh?" Hoshimi frowned. "I guess that makes sense. She had a meeting with her publishers today. Yeah she'll definitely need a break, but she won't leave the twins."  
"Yes, someone will need to babysit the twins." Ukyo smiled. "She needs a date night I believe."  
"Right." Midori nodded. "You go let Hoshimi know I'll take care of the twins." She set her headphones down.  
Ukyo nodded and turned to head towards the kitchen. If he was going to take Hoshimi out he would need to prep dinner first, or more specifically order pizza. He made a quick call and then turned to see Hoshimi walking in, rubbing her head and heading towards the cup drawer.  
"Here." Ukyo rushes over before her and grabbed her a cup, filling it with water and grabbing some headache medicine. He handed them over. "Hoshimi-."  
"Thanks." Hoshimi sighed and rubbed between her eyes. "Sorry I don't think I'm up for making dinner today-."  
"Don't worry I already ordered pizza. I was actually think no it might be nice for you to go out for a night- get a break from everything." He pulled out his wallet. "Don't worry about price I'll pay for it."  
"Ukyo you-."  
"When was the last time you got to go out for a nice night without the twins? Don't worry they will be fine here and I'm sure they will get their homework done without any problems." He smiled gently and held out his hand. "Let's just have you have some adult time."  
"But, I can't leave-."  
"Go!" The twins both came running in and hugged their mother. "Aunt Midori told us! You have fun!"  
Ukyo smiled. Perfect, this was going great. "Now the question is where do you want to go?" He held up his wallet and smiled. "Don't worry about the price, you deserve a nice night out."  
"We'll decide when we get there." Midori said, taking his wallet. "Thanks Ukyo you're being real generous."  
"Uh, yeah." Ukyo froze. Hang on… Midori that's not-.  
"Are you sure you'll be fine watching the twins?" Hoshimi glanced down at the kids. "I know your used to them around the house now but-."  
"Come on sis you haven't had a night away from them in forever, and you deserve it. Ukyo's being nice enough to babysit and keep an eye so I can take you out for a nice night! Let's just get you away from all the problems of the world right now!"  
"I guess…" Hoshimi sighed. "Thank you Ukyo… I really do appreciate it. Just call if anything-."  
"No no!" Midori started to push her sister towards the elevator. "Thanks Ukyo!" She called back. "You really are a really generous guy!" And then they were gone. Ukyo blinked going over his words. He hadn't specifically asked her to go out with him, but he also hadn't specifically told Midori she could take his wallet… He sighed and looked at the twins, who were both… glaring at him?  
"Did you really think Mom would go out with you?" Mai folded her arms across her chest. "She wanted a NICE night out."  
"These boys." Shin huffed. "They are all wild animals who just want our mom and aunt."  
Ukyo stares at the two. What is going on?  
"Shin let's go see if Juli is home." The twins left the room only for moments later Kaname to walk in.  
"Did I just see Hoshimi and Midori leaving?" He glanced over his shoulder. "And Without the twins?"  
"Yes." Ukyo sighed. "I sort of promised them I would babysit."  
"Good luck." Kaname chuckled. "Those children are not as sweet as they look." He shook his head. "I don't know how that is possible with such a sweet mom."  
"You knew that? How long?"  
"Since the other night." Kaname sighed. "They seem to hate us for some reason."  
"Of course we hate you." Mai poked her head around the corner. "You unholy monk."  
Kaname sighed. "Oh boy…"  
"What?" Ukyo glanced over at the twins. "I thought you two were going in search of Ema?"  
"Juli not Ema stupid." Mai grumbled. "Or maybe he's just going deaf in his old age." She turned her nose up at him and smirked. "I don't know how he became a lawyer with his poor intelligence."  
"Mai that's going too far." Shin tugged at his Sister's sleeve. "He's not dumb just one of the beasts of this house."  
"Well… fine.." Mai muttered. "I still think you're an idiot!" She yelled at Ukyo and then dragged him into the living room to watch tv.  
Ukyo sighed. "How does Hoshimi not know about this?"  
"Who do you think she'll believe?" Kaname grumbled. "And then she's never date me because I'm sure the twins would say something that's a bad lie about me."  
Ukyo looked at his brother and shook his head. "Is that all you care about?"  
Kaname chuckled. "Well good luck with those two- I have no intention of getting on their bad side more than I have." He waved his hand and then left Ukyo alone.  
Ukyo took a deep breath and then headed towards the living room. "Have you finished your homework?" Ukyo asked, folding his arms over his chest. "I promised your mom you would finish homework so no tv until you are done." He walked over and turned the tv off.  
"Hey!" Mai yelled.  
"Homework first." Ukyo frowned. "Then you can watch tv. I will be telling your mom if you don't complete your homework."  
Both twins went pale. "Well… We'll tell her that you hit us! You got uh… no that won't work…" Mai muttered. "I know! We'll tell her you were watching something weird." Mai grinned. "We saw it on your computer and it made us feel weird!" Mai folded her arms over her chest triumphantly.  
"And?" Ukyo countered. "I'll show her your homework and mention that I told you no tv or computers until you were done and you didn't listen to me. Plus I can use the work card."  
"We…." Shin muttered. "Fine." He grabbed his sister's hand. "We'll figure it out later." He dragged his sister upstairs.  
Ukyo sighed. This was going to be a rough night. Actually it wasn't that bad. And by the time the girls returned the twins were fast asleep on the couch. Ukyo sat watching his own show. He was also looking over his own work folder. He was exhausted. About halfway through the night his boss had called with an assignment and then brought the paperwork to start prepping.  
"Hey." Midori said as she walked in. Hoshimi walked into the kitchen. "I hope they weren't too much of a problem." Midori reached over and picked up Shin, cradling him in her arms. "I'll come get Mai in a moment." With that she turned and headed upstairs.  
Ukyo smiled. He hadn't even answered her. Well he had nodded slightly before he could start talking. He hesitated to pick up Mai. Now that he knew her a little better he hesitated to do anything related to her.  
"Thank you." Hoshimi walked in. She reached over and picked up her daughter, grunting slightly as she tried to pick him up.  
"Here." Ukyo set the folders down and took Mai. As much as he didn't want to be on her bad side he couldn't make Hoshimi carry the girl. He shifted the girl in his arms and smiled as he followed Hoshimi. "Did you have a good time?"  
"Thank you." Hoshimi smiled. "It was wonderful. I did get you some dessert. It's in the fridge."  
"You didn't have to." Ukyo started.  
"Think of it as thanks, and here," She passed over his wallet. "We didn't use it, but thank you for the offer. Just watching the twins is enough. I hope they didn't cause any trouble for you. Especially since you look like you had some work to do."  
"It was no trouble." He smiled. "They were a little hesitant to do their homework at first, but we made a deal. I also think they were excited for the pizza."  
Hoshimi chuckled. "Yeah? Thank you so much Ukyo, I really needed that." They stopped in front of her room. The door was already open and Shin was curled up on the bed. "I'll take here from here." She held out her arms.  
"Good night." Ukyo nodded and handed the girl over.  
"Good night." Ukyo said and then left smiling. He had made a good impression on Hoshimi, even if the twins were still mad at him.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- July 2, 2011

The microwave beeped and Midori opened it. The big bowl of popcorn smelled perfect. So buttery, and she still had more butter to add to it as well. She tucked the bowl under her arm and headed towards the living room. Wataru and the twins were sprawled out on the floor shuffling through movies and discussing which would be best. Midori set the bowl down next to the other one. She stretched and then flopped down on the couch. "So have you three made a decision?"

"Not yet." Wataru said without looking up. "We can't decide on a movie that everyone will like."

"Well go for majority rule." Midori smiled. "That is the best option."

"I guess, but I don't want Kaname to get upset at the movie choice again." Wataru glanced over. "Oh what about this one?" Wataru asked pointing to one.

"I think that one is the best!" Mai grinned. "Shin?"

"I haven't seen it but it looks good!"

"Perfect." Midori smiled and then looked up as Ema and Subaru came in, hands threaded together. "Hey." She waved.

"Are we the only ones coming?" Ema glanced around.

"No we are just the first ones here." Midori scooted over so the two could sit down next to each other and still sit near her.

"Hey!" Tsubaki and Azusa walked in and Tsubaki waved his hand. "Did we decide on the movie? I hope it's a good one!"

"Yep we just decided." Wataru waved the movie in the air. "I'll put it in."

"Hang on." Azusa said. "Don't we need to wait for everyone else."

"We won't push play." Mai rolled her eyes.

"Sounds good." Tsubaki walked over and collapsed down next to Midori, resting his arm over the back of the couch right behind Midori. Azusa sat down next to his twin followed by Wataru and the younger twins.

"I'm so excited!" Wataru and Shin were jumping up and down together.

"Is everyone here?" Hoshimi asked walking in, carrying a large bowl of candy. She set it down on the table in front of them and smiled as she sat next to her daughter and rested her arm on the back of the couch to ruffle her son's hair.

"Am I late?" Kaname came running in a moment later and practically flung himself down next to Hoshimi.

Midori frowned as she watched him. Had he on purpose tried to come in right after Hoshimi to sit with her. "We might want to start the movie, I don't know who else is going to join us."

"She's right." Ukyo said walking in with Yusuke. He reached over and picked up the remote and sat down next to Kaname with Yusuke on his otherside. He clicked play and the previews started.

"Yes!" Tsubaki settled in, his arm and fingers brushing along Midori's skin. She shot him a glare.

"Hello." Louis came in and sat down on the edge so that the whole couch was filled.

Midori sighed and began to enjoy the movie, trying her hardest to ignore the feeling of Tsubaki's skin pressed against her arm.

"Oh I missed the first bit?" Masamo and Hikaru came walking in together.

"Shin, Mai why don't you two move and sit on a lap." Hoshimi whispered. "That why they can sit down."

"Okay." Shin and Mai both jumped up and scrambled over to sit on Ema's and Subaru's laps. Masaomi settled down next to Hoshimi with Hikaru on his other side.

Midori glanced over, having a hard time paying attention to the movie. Between keeping an eye on the boys by her sister and trying to ignore Tsubaki's twiddling and wandering fingers she couldn't concentrate. But after a while she got used to it.

They were about a third of the way through the movie when the doorbell rang. Well they were notified of the doorbell.

"I'll get it." Hoshimi stood up. "Just keep watching." She whispered.

"Pizza." Tsubaki whispered, almost seeming to purr. "I love pizza."

Midori rolled her eyes, but mostly in an attempt not to smile. He could be humorous at times. She tried her best not to smile. Instead she focused in on the movie more, at least until she heard a new voice.

"Movie night?"

Midori glanced up to see Natsume walking in. She watched as he circled the couch and sat down in Hoshimi's seat. She almost smiled at Kaname's face. She didn't mind at all that he had stolen Hoshimi's spot. She turned back to movie and relaxed. She was enjoying the movie truly.

Suddenly the movie stopped. "Huh?" They all called out.

"Let's stop to eat." Ukyo stood up, setting the remote down. "I think we should eat in the dining room, not on the couch."

"But-." Wataru winned.

"No." Ukyo headed towards the dining room.

Midori got up and stretched her arms and glanced over. She could see Hoshimi talking to Ukyo as they set the table.

"Okay everyone." Masaomi stood up as well. "Let's go eat."

"Okay!" The twins were the first to run into the dining room.

Midori followed them and headed over and sat down next to her sister and began to eat a slice of pizza. It became extremely loud and energetic as everyone came in and sat together. Midori flushed slightly as Natsume sat next to her. He was good looking and kind. She smiled at him. "So you decided to join us?"

"Yeah." Natsume smiled. "I guess I'm a little late, but it's just nice joining everyone else."

"Yeah, movie night is a good time to catch up with your family."

"Hey!" Tsubaki suddenly slapped his hands down on Natsume's shoulders. "Good to see you two getting along." He grinned. "So tell me Midori what do you think of the movie so far? I do love that actor."

"Of course you do." Natsume smiled and then looked at Midori expectantly. "So should I see the beginning another time?"

"Yeah it's pretty good, plus you can't just watch the ending and not see the beginning." Midori smiled and stretched her hands above her head. "Though who knows how the end will be. If it turns bad I would say it's not worth it."

Natsume nodded and took another bite of pizza."Movie night always deserves good pizza."

"Very true." Midori chuckled. "A good tradition that Hoshimi and I have been doing since we were little."

"Which they taught to us!" Shin came over and hugged MIdori. "Of course Mom always let us eat pizza during the movie."

"And after we would fall asleep on the couch together." Mai said coming up and hugging Midori as well. "It was always fun, but we probably won't be able to this time because of all the boys."

"Right." Midori rubbed the little girl's hair. "But I'm sure you'll end up falling asleep by the end anyways."

"No!" Mai pouted and glared up at Midori. "I bet I'll stay away the whole time!"

"Okay." Midori stood up. "I'll take that bet with a big bowl of ice cream."

"I won't fall asleep either!" Shin grinned and then the two went rushing into the living room.

"They are cute." Natsume smiled. "How old are they?"

"8." Midori said and found Natsume following her into the living room. She glanced over to see Tsubaki watching her but ignored him. She settled down on the couch next to Ema. Subaru was next to her. A few minutes later everyone was back on the couch. Somehow Yusuke had ended up next to Midori with Tsubaki and Azusa on his other side. Wataru and Masaomi were sitting next to them and then Hoshimi sat next to Masaomi on the end. On the other side of Natsume was Kaname, Ukyo, Louis and Hikaru.

"Is Iori not coming back?" Natsume asked glancing around.

"No he had some business to take care of." Ukyo said, pushing play.

"Wait!" The twins suddenly moved and ended up sitting on Natsume's lap and Kaname's lap.

Midori was a little surprised but she just shrugged and settled back. The movie was actually getting better and every now and then Midori felt comfortable enough to glance around. For some reason Kaname kept flinching and even Natsume didn't seem like he was completely comfortable.

Midori shrugged and then almost jumped as she turned to see Yusuke looking at her. He did flinch and quickly looked away. Midori glanced away and flushed. Why was he watching me? Is he an idiot? What is with him? She shifted uncomfortably for the next half hour during the movie and then finally she had enough and got up to go into the kitchen. She smiled and waved slightly at Hoshimi, giving her the all good sign, and went to get a cup of water. She leaned up against the counter as she drained the cup of water. She closed her eyes listening to the movie in the background. She took a deep breath and then set the cup down. She turned around and almost jumped but froze seeing Yusuke standing there.

"Yusuke…." Midori frowned. "What?"

"I… What did I do to make you hate me so much?" Yusuke shifted to glance over his shoulder for a moment and then back at her.

"Maybe that first moment we met." Midori narrowed her eyes but then turned to look away. Okay he was good looking she gave him that. But at the same time what did he expect after that first time.

"I already apologized for that." Yusuke flushed. "I didn't think it would be a problem! The only girl in the house is Ema and I had just seen her in the kitchen!" He flushed. "No one told me that you had moved in. I would have been more careful if I had known." He sighed. "I don't know how many times I can say sorry."

Midori looked at him and sighed. "Fine. I guess I can forget about it for now." She turned to look away. "Did you need anything else?"

"Not… Not really." Yusuke rubbed the back of his head. "I just… wanted to make sure we were good."

"Right." Midori glanced at him and shrugged. "So um… I guess… I'll see you later…"

Midori chuckled. "You aren't that bad a guy I guess." Midori started past him and lightly patted him on the shoulder. "See you later." She walked out and froze. The seats had changed up. Ema and Subaru were gone, no they were just now sitting on the floor cuddled up together. The twins were curled up, laying on Kaname, Ukyo, and Louis's laps. Hoshimi was also asleep, her head resting against the back of the couch with Masaomi trying to fuss over her position. Wataru was curled up against Masaomi's other side. Azusa and Tsubaki were the only ones who hadn't really moved. They just sat eating popcorn.

"What happened?" Midori raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"The movie played some sleep inducing music." Hikaru said walking over and resting a hand on Midori's shoulder. He winked at her. "You missed out on the sleep inducing time. I hope you and Yusuke had a good time." He turned and walked off towards the elevator. Midori looked after him, her face feeling bright red.

"What-Whatever." Midori shook her head and headed over towards the couch. She picked up Shin and shook her head. "I'm going to get the twins into bed."

"I'll help." Tsubaki jumped up and picked up Mai. He grinned.

"Alright." Midori shrugged and let him follow her. Shin snored slightly in her arms. Midori looked down at her nephew and smiled. Sweet kids. She arrived at the room and frowned. To open the door…

"I got it." Tsubaki shifted Mai so he was carrying her with just one arm and opened the door. He shot her a smile. "Here you go!"

"Thanks." She slipped in past him and lay Shin down and then looked at Tsubaki. "I'll take Mai."

"Oh?" He leaned in closer, almost as if he was going to…

"Back off." Midori took a step back whispering under her breath. She reached out and almost snatched Mai away from him. "Got ya kiddo." She smiled as Mai opened an eye.

"Midori?" Mai yawned.

"Got ya." Midori shut the door on Tsubaki and set Mai down next to Shin. "Sleep tight sweet hearts." She kissed them on the foreheads and then headed out. Tsubaki was luckily gone. She shook her head and then headed to her own room. Well she was tired now. She stretched her arms above her head and smiled. I need a nice big nap now. Well sleep. And luckily no work in the smiled. She could actually sleep in.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- July 15, 2011

Hoshimi frowned as she looked at the living room and rubbed her chin. "Let's see…." She glanced down at the bag and rubbed her chin again. This is my biggest canvas ever and I have no idea what to do.

"Hoshimi?"

She jumped and found Masaomi watching her. He had a bag of groceries in his arms.

"Oh hello Masaomi." Hoshimi relaxed. "I'm just preparing for Midori's birthday. I usually decorate the house so I'm planning."

"When is her birthday?"

"Today." Hoshimi smiled. "It's usually a surprise."

"You should have told us." Masamori smiled and set the bags down before pulling out his phone. He dialed something and then put it to his ear. He waited a moment and then smiled. "Azusa can you gather the boys you can and come to the living room. Bring the party supplies. Thank you."

"What?" Hoshimi stared at Masaomi as he put the phone away. "You don't-."

"You're a part of our family now, you and Midori. So let's decorate."

Hoshimi smiled gently. "Thank you."

Soon Hoshimi, Masaomi, Tsubaki, Azusa, Wataru, Louis, Iori, Yusuke, and the twins were blowing up balloons and hanging up streamers. Hoshimi laughed as the twins and Wataru started tying the balloons together, but they were also almost tying each other up.

"Will you three knock it off." Hoshimi tried to put on her serious face, but it didn't work very well.

"Just let them have their fun." Masaomi reached over and his hand brushed against her arm as he grabbed another balloon to blow up.

Hoshimi glanced at him and then glanced down. She felt her heart pounding.

"Hey look!" Wataru cried out and rushed over to stand in front of the entry way. "We can catch whoever comes in the doorway next with this balloon net."

"Wataru…." Masaomi sighed. And then Fuuto came walking in through said doorway, carrying a glass of water.

"SURPRISE!" Wataru yelled, throwing the string of balloons at his older brother.

"Wataru." Masaomi sighed at the same time as Fuuto started to fum.

"WHAT IS THIS!" Fuuto shoved the balloons away, popping some of them.

"Hey." Wataru compalined. "Those are for Midori." Wataru pulled the balloons away protectively. "You're no fun."

"He's a meanie." Mai rushed over to help protect the balloons. "Come on Wataru let's go find a spot to hang those up." She grabbed his arm to pull him back towards the others.

"You-!" Fuuto growled.

"Alright enough." Masaomi walked over and set his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Now are you going to help us or should you leave the house for today?"

"Why do I have to leave?" Fuuto folded his arms over his chest.

"Because you're a party pooper." Tsubaki stuck his tongue out. "And we don't want a party pooper at Midori's party. Now shoo." Tsubaki waved his hand.

"Hey!" Fuuto roared.

"Alright enough you two." Masaomi shook his head. "Go ahead and take off."

"Fine!" Futto threw his arms up and stormed off.

"Well I guess that went as well as it could have." Iori shrugged. "We'd better hurry up and finish, didn't you say she get's home in an hour?"

"Wait an hour?" Tsubaki frowned. "I've got to bow out- I'll be back later."

"Tsu-." Azusa called out and shook his head as his twin disappeared running out."I don't know what is up with him."

"Um… I've got to do something… I'll be back too." Yusuke went running out.

"They're both weird." Mai shrugged. "Come on mom!"

"Alright." Hoshimi rubbed their heads. "Let's get this started."

Midori stretched her arms over her head as she walked in the front door and headed towards the elevator. She was exhausted. She hated working on her birthday, but she knew she was looking forwards to a fun evening with her family. She was sure Hoshimi had decorated her room and they would have a great dinner. The twins and her would stay up late playing games, while Hoshimi tried but fell asleep halfway through. It was her favorite tradition. The tradition that had started when the twins could play a game. Of course in the beginning the twins wouldn't stay up very late. Hoshimi and Midori would be the ones staying up late. Those were some fun memories.

Midori walked up towards her door and grinned. She couldn't wait to see what Hoshimi had done. She took a breath and then opened the door. Nothing…. Her room looked the same. Not one decoration. Okay… Maybe her room then… Hoshimi couldn't have forgotten could she… Or maybe she chose not to do it this year because of all the Asahina boys. Perhaps she had misread the date on the calendar. It wouldn't be the first time… though for her birthday it would be. Midori stopped by Hoshimi's room and frowned. Empty as well.

"She couldnt' have… could she…" Midori sighed. Well there was only one other spot she could be. Hoshimi was probably in the kitchen. Or maybe she was just so focused on making dinner. Midori hopped almost all the way to the elevator. Only then did she frown. No way would Hoshimi spend all day on dinner and not decorate the rooms. She must have forgotten. Hoshimi had failed her.

Midori sighed as the elevator dinged and she got out onto the little loft overhang before heading towards the stairs. "Hey, i'm home." She walked down the steps trying to decide what to stay to Hoshimi when she froze.

"Surprise!" The twins yelled, popping the little New Years poppers. "Happy birthday!" Wait Wataru was with them too!

And there was Hoshimi and it looked like half the Asahina boys, along with Ema. "Happy birthday Midori." Hoshimi smiled.

Midori glanced around at the streamers and balloons of every color decorating the living room. So many… and there were cards sitting on the table, most likely for the games they usually played. "You're amazing." Midori hugged her sister. "You boys better be ready to get your butts kicked at cards." She cracked her knuckles and grinned.

"Alright let's pause that!" Hoshimi called hours later.

"One more round." Midori grinned. She looked at the stack of cards. "I've got to tread these boys into the dirt a little more."

"Give it a minute!" Yusuke grinned. "I'll show you how to win! Then you'll be begging me for mercy!"

"Nice try boyo!" Midori smirked.

"Oh come on!" Tsunami three his cards down. "One if you had got to be cheating!"

"Your just really unlucky!" Mai stuck her tongue out and giggles. "Plus your twin left you alone!" She hugged Shin. "So we work so well together!"

"Alright enough." Hoshimi sighed and shook her head. "Or are we not going to have cake?"

"Cake!" Shin and Mai threw their cards down and sprang up, grabbing their pizza plates.

"Calm down you two." Hoshimi laughed and set the cake down.

"Looks perfect!" Midori licked her lips seeing the chocolate cake and threw her own cards down with the twins.

"Happy birthday sis." Hoshimi smiles, cutting a piece. Midori sat down and ate her cake while everyone else gathered around to get their own piece.

"Are presents next?" Mai asked her mom, setting her plate down.

"Sure." Hoshimi nodded.

"We'll get them!" Shin yelled and the two rushed to the other side of the room.

Midori laughed but turned to see a bag being shoved almost in her face. Yusuke smiles sheepishly at her.

"Here." He shuffled slightly.

"Thanks…" Midori took the bag and opened it. Inside was a small stuffed animal, a raccoon, holding a box. Midori looked at him and then opened it. A blue bracelet with white and black designed crisscrossing over the surface sat in it. "Wow… Thanks Yusuke." Midori looked at him and smiled.

"My turn!" Wataru cake hoping over and held up a box. "From the rest of us!"

"Thanks Wataru." Midori took the box and opened it, being kind to the wrapping paper. A couple sweaters sat inside it. "These look so warm!" Midori picked one up and snuggled against it. "So warm!"

"When did you guys get them?" Hoshimi gasped. "I thought-."

"The internet is really wonderful." Ema smiled. "Then I went to pick it up on my way home. Happy birthday Midori!"

"Thanks."

"Our turn!" Shin and Mai yelled together. The held up the messy wrapped present to her.

Midori grinned and opened it, holding it gingerly. She unwrapped it to find a new laptop. "You didn't!" She looked up at her sister and grinned.

"Open it!" Mai grinned. "Turn it on!"

Midori smiles and did so, knowing full well that her sister had probably spent a huge chunk of her savings in this. The computer came to life and Midori started to laugh. The screensaver was a picture of them. Mai and Shin were just babies, sleeping on Midori's chest. A moment later the picture changed to one of Midori and Hoshimi trying to keep the twins away from the edge of the water, laughing widely.

"It's perfect!" Midori set it aside and then pulled her niece and nephew into a giant hug. "Thanks you two!" She shot a grin at Hoshimi. "Thanks sis."

"Happy birthday sis." Hoshimi smiles and sat her hand on Midori's shoulder. "Now why don't we show these boys how to play those games?"

"Right!"

Midori yawned and rubbed her eyes. Okay now she was tired. She rubbed her eyes again and walked up to her bedroom, swaying a little.

She paused seeing Tsubaki there. "Tsubaki?"

"Hey." He grinned and held up a box. "One more present."

"Thanks." Midori took the box and opened it. She blinked a few times. After a few moments of confusion Midori reached in and pulled out the bundle of fabric. A red and black dress with hints of fur lining the edge. It was… pretty.

"Something a little cuter to wear to work, I already cleared it with your boss." Tsubaki smirked. "What do you think?"

"..." Midori looked up at him. "Thanks Tsubaki… I love it."

"Then one more present." Tsubaki grinned and suddenly his lips were on hers. It was only for a brief time but as he pulled back Midori stared at him in confusion. "Happy birthday Midori." He winked and then walked away.

Midori just stood there not sure how to feel… or what she should do. He had just… he….

"I'm surprised you didn't yell at him."

The voice broke her from her stupor and her face heated as she turned to see Kaname. "I…. He kissed me!"

"Yes, that is Tsubaki." Natsume Shook his head. "So what are you going to do?"

"I have no idea." Midori sighed.

Natsume smiles. "I see." He walked over. "So you almost kill Yusuke for an accident but Tsubaki kisses you on purpose android do nothing. Do you like him?"

Midori started at Natsume. I couldn't…. could I? Midori's face felt so hot as she stared at her feet and then Natsume. I don't…. I don't know…"

Natsume smiled. "I see… Well I kind of hope you don't. Happy birthday Midori." He turned and walked off.

Wait… what… What is going on in my life?! Midori clutched at her head as she shook it. When had her life become so strange?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20- July 20, 2011

Hoshimi set the spatula down and smiled. The kitchen smelt of eggs and she was quite proud of herself. She had spent the last week looking up as many healthy breakfast recipes as she could find and this one was the hardest one. She couldn't wait to surprise the family with a healthy and delicious egg breakfast that didn't look like eggs.

"Good morning Hoshimi." Masaomi yawned as he walked in.

"Did you get any sleep?" Hoshimi watched as Masaomi went looking in the plate drawer. "Do you need something?"

"I'm fine, just looking for a cup."

Hoshimi sighed and reached up to grab a cup from the correct cupboard. "Here." She held it out to him.

"Thanks." Masaomi yawned again. "I'll be fine, I'm going to go take a nap. I'm glad I at least have today off."

"You poor thing." Hoshimi reached out and hesitated and then pulled her hand back. "Go get some sleep, and let me know if you need anything."

"Sounds good." Masaomi smiled and took the cup to fill with water.

Hoshimi watched him leave and then began to set up breakfast. It looked delicious and smelt delicious, but she had to be careful it didn't cool yet so she put it under the stove. That would keep it warm for now.

"Okay now that breakfast is done time to get those two up." Hoshimi smiled and headed upstairs. Soon she was opening her door. "Kids." She called opening the door.

"Morn." Mai moaned as she snuggled deeper into the blankets. Her and Shin were snuggled up close together on the top bunk of the bunk bed that Ukyo had bought for them. Well trundle bed. That way the twins had their own bed basically.

Hoshimi sighed. "Come on you two time to get up, you've got school you know."

"Nem." Shin sat up and then collapsed back down.

"Shin?" Hoshimi frowned. Both of them were a little slow to get up on occasion but never this bad. She climbed up the few steps and rested a hand on Shin's forehead. It was burning hot. "SHIN!" Hoshimi reached over to check on Mai. Even though she knew she didn't have to. The twins always got sick at the same time for the same amount of time. No matter how far apart they were. "MAI!" She climbed down and started to pace. What do I do? I don't have a car to get them to the hospital! And Ukyo already took his car, not that I could trouble him with that. What do I do? She felt like she was out of breath.

"Hoshimi?" Wataru stuck his head in. "Is everything okay?"

"The twins! They…. Stay away Wataru!" Hoshimi waved her hands towards Wataru. "I don't want you to get sick!"

"Sick?" Wataru asked.

"I don't know what to do!" Hoshimi turned back to the twins.

"Mom…." Mai moaned, poking her head out from under the blanket. "I don't think we can go to school…."

"R-Right…." Hoshimi tried to smile but just felt stressed. I can't call a taxi, I doubt they would let a couple sick kids in…. What do I do? Hoshimi took a couple breaths trying to calm herself down. Right, I'll try calling a friend… Let's see… or maybe my editor…. That might be the best… Hoshimi looked at the twins. She hated seeing them this sick… and she hadn't seen them this sick in a long time. The last time… had been when they were two.

"Hoshimi?"

She turned and froze seeing Masaomi. "Ma-Masaomi you should leave! I don't want you getting sick."

Masaomi smiled and walked over, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about me Hoshimi. I'll be fine. Don't forget I work around sick children all the time."

"Oh… That's right…" Hoshimi stared at him and blinked. That's right I forgot he's a peditraction.

"Let me take a look." Masaomi walked over to the twins and placed a hand on their forehead. "Hmm…."

"How bad is it?" Hoshimi fretted as she hovered behind Masaomi.

Masaomi smiled. "Calm down it's just a small fever they'll be fine with some rest." He pulled away from the twins and rested a hand on Hoshimi's arm, lightly pushing her out of into the hallway. "Take a breath."

Hoshimi nodded and shakely took a few breaths. "You're sure?"

"They will be fine. It's normal for someone to get sick every once in a while."

"I know but…"

Hoshimi it's going to be fine." Masaomi pulled her into his arms lightly. "I promise."

"But what if it gets worse?"

"Then I'll be here to help." Masaomi lightly brushed some of her hair out of her face. "I promise."

Masaomi…." Hoshimi looked up at him feeling her heart tmhp away faster than it had in ages. She could hear her mind telling her to push away to get herself out of the danger… but her heart.

"Hoshimi…" He looked down at her as he lightly cupped her face with one hand.

"Masaomi…" Hoshimi tried to squeeze out a wish for him to sop. She tried to tell him not to. But the words wouldn't come out. Not as Masaomi leaned in closer. Not as he closed his eyes. Not as his lips touched hers. Instead she returned the kiss. She felt him hold her closer to him until he pulled back. A slightly flush to his checks.

"Hoshimi I-."

"Mom." A weak voice came from the room and Hoshimi quickly pushed away and rushed back into the room. Shin poked his head out of the blanke, looking like a turtle. "I'm thirty…."

"Right." Hoshimi nodded and rushed past Masaomi to the kitchen. After filling a cup she spun to find Masaomi standing there. Dread flooded her chest this time. How do I tell him it was a mistake. I didn't mean it. I…. I'm scared of that step again.

"Let me get that." Masaomi took the cup. "I'll take it to him. Why don't you make some soup for them?"

"Ok… thanks." Hoshimi whispered and then watched him leave with the water. She stood silently for a few moments before finally moving over to the stove. I'm sorry Masaomi… I'm sorry.

A few hours later Hoshimi was finally able to relax. The fever broke and the twins had gotten some food in them. She flopped onto the couch and closed her eyes. Her body was tired but her mind was also going on overdrive…. All centered around Masaomi.

"Hoshimi…"

Hoshimi jumped and looked up. She found Masaomi there. "Yes."

He smiled slightly. "I wanted to apologize…. I shouldn't…. I…. I understand you're going through a bit right now…. So… I'd like to give you some time to think about it… and…. When you're ready talk to me…" he turned around so his back was to her. "I… I'll be patient." He walked away before Hoshimi could see anything.

She stared after him and sighed. "I don't know what to do…" Hoshimi shivered. Only one name danced in her thoughts. Asobe.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21- July 30, 2011

Yusuke threw his bag down on his bed and rubbed his eyes. He hated tests so much. But it was over and there was nothing else he could do about it now. He stretched his arms over his head as he headed towards the kitchen. Hopefully he could get something good to eat down there.

"You look like a zombie." Tsubaki said as Yusuke got on the elevator.

"Test." Yusuke yawned.

Tsubaki chuckled. "I'm so glad I don't have to deal with that anymore. How late did you stay up studying?"

"I don't even remember." Yusuke shook his head. "Late."

"Well it's over right?"

"This one." Yusuke shook his head as they got out of the elevator. He nearly tripped over the twins. "Hey watch it!"

"Move it perv!" Mai yelled.

Yusuke frowned. "What was with those two"

"No idea." Tsubaki shrugged. The two walked into the living room and froze. A strange man sat next to Midori on the couch, a little too close.

"Hey!" Tsubaki rushed over and leaned over between the two. "Who're you?"

"Uh…"

"Go away Tsubaki." Midori ignored him and flipped through a book. "I can't find the answer for 27 Kazuma?"

"Try page 89. I think I remember something there."

Yusuke shifted. "What class are you studying for?"

"Math." Midori grumbled.

"I got some snacks." Hoshimi walked over with a tray of fruits and veggies. "Oh hi Tsubaki, Yusuke."

"Hoshimi." Tsubaki frowned, but Hoshimi didn't seem to notice. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks sis." Midori didn't even look up.

"Do you boys want any snacks?" Hoshimi looked at Tsubaki and Yusuke.

"Sure." Tsubaki slapped an arm around Yusuke and dragged him after Hoshimi into the kitchen.

"So who's the guy?" Tsubaki asked once the three of them were in the kitchen together.

"Midori's classmate." Hoshimi started cutting some more veggies.

"HOw well do you know the guy?" Yusuke found himself asking.

"I don't know him." Hoshimi finally looked up. "He's **Midori** ' _ **s**_ classmate."

"Did you not see the guy? He's obviously making a move!"

Yusuke nodded. "Tsubaki's right. The guy is way too close. It's obvious what's on his mind."

"I really don't understand what your two's problem is. Midori has a test coming up so she's studying."

"And the guy is obviously looking for something else." Yusuke grumbled and poked his head back out to spy on them. It almost looked like the guy had gotten closer. Yusuke wanted to go shove the guy off the couch and out of the house. Yusuke turned back as he caught Tsubaki's next words.

"Come on Hoshimi you've got to know how guys this age feel. I mean you had to be around Midori's age or younger when the twin's dad made his move."

Yusuke blinked, had Hoshimi just flinched for a moment. Hoshimi had looked scared almost.

"I can see it now." Tsubaki continued. "He asked to study and found every reason to get closer and closer." As he spoke he moved closer to Hoshimi. "He started out just being friendly but then he started to find any reason to touch you," Tsubaki brushed a hand down Hoshimi's arm and she stiffened.

"Hey Tsubaki…" Yusuke tried.

"And then one day," Tsubaki continued. "He finally made his move and before you knew it you had the twins. That guy trying for the same thing. Just watch any minute now he'll lean in close and-." Tsubaki didn't get a chance to continue as Hoshimi pushed him and Tsubaki went toppling backwards knocking over a chair.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Midori came rushing in, followed by the guy. "What happened"

"S-Sorry Tsubaki…" Hoshimi looked like she was shaking.

"What happened?" Midori spun on Yusuke like he was the cause of it all.

"We were just talking." Yusuke had to steel himself to keep from taking a step back. "Tsubaki was talking about the twin's dad and-."

"Hoshimi you okay?" Midori turned away and walked over to her sister. "You should go rest…. Sounds okay?"

"Yeah…." Hoshimi sighed. She turned away and started leaving.

"Midori-." Yusuke started.

"Geez what is your problem?" She folded her arms over her chest and looked at the two boys.

"Come on Midori…. Let's go back to studying." The guy, Kazuma, reached out and took Midori's hand. "Come on."

"Back off Kazuma." Midori yanked her hand away. "I'm dealing with some family drama so calm down."

"Come on, just leave em here and let's-."

"BACK OFF KAZUMA!" Midori spun on him.

Yusuke looked at her and then smiled. What was I thinking, Midori can handle this guy. I don't think she's interested at all. Yusuke suddenly started to blush. Why am I thinking like that.

"What is your problem?" Midori spun to glare at Yusuke. "And why are you grinning?"

"S-Sorry…. I… I think I'm going to go take a nap." Yusuke took a step back and turned to head back towards his room. Midori… What was I thinking?

A few minutes later Tsubaki came running up behind Yusuke. "Hey? You're going to just leave her with that stranger?"

"Yeah." Yusuke smiled. "I think she'll be fine."

Tsubaki frowned. "Come on he-."

"Why are you getting so nervous anyways?" Yusuke looked at his brother. Curious about his own feelings as well as Tsubaki's.

"Caz I think she's cute and I want to be the one dating her." Tsubaki smirked.

Yusuke froze. "What?"

Tsubaki looked at Yusuke and smirked. "What you don't feel the same? Midori really is cute, you can't say you haven't notice. But I'm going to win her over, just watch." With a confident grin Tsubaki kept walking.

He…. He likes her really….. And I…. Yusuke flushed. Is that what I feel?


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22- August 8, 2011

Masaomi walked into the kitchen and looked at his schedule. A whole day to himself. He didn't have any plans yet. Maybe he would go get some food so Hoshimi didn't have to. Of he could crack open that new book he had been wanting to. He would have the house to himself so he could take advantage of all that.

"Do you think Mom will make the carrot cake this time or chocolate?"

Masaomi stopped and glanced at his watch. The kids should have been in school by now. And why were they talking about cake?

"I hope she makes the chocolate, we haven't had that one in two years." That was Mai's voice.

"Or you know what would be the best?!" Shin's voice. "If she made that lemon cake with the chocolate frosting."

"OH! I totally forgot about that one!" Mai giggled. "She made that for Midori's birthday three years ago right?"

"Do you think if we leave a lemon out on the counter with chocolate she'll make that for our birthday?"

"No I doubt it. Mom would just assume it was one of the Asahina's…. But maybe if we drop hints for the next four days."

"Like saying things like if life gives you lemons make lemonade!" Shin laughed. "And we can talk to Aunt Midori about chocolate when Mom's there. Put it in her mind!"

"Sounds good."

So… their birthday is coming up….. Masaomi backed away and headed back towards his room. I wonder what Hoshimi is doing to celebrate…. Maybe… Masaomi smiled as a plan began to form.

A few hours later he walked into the kitchen to see Hoshimi cooking. The twins were nowhere in sight. "Already working on dinner?"

"No lunch." Hoshimi smiled. "The twins are going to the park with some friends to celebrate the start of summer break." She smiled, though she wouldn't look at him. "So I'm going to make them a picnic."

"That sounds nice…. Um Hoshimi I have a question for you."

She flinched and nodded. "Ye-Yeah?"

"When is the twin's birthday I heard them talking about cake earlier and I was just curious."

Hoshimi looked up suddenly and smiled. "What kind of cake did they want? They so stubbornly refuse to tell me ever… No matter how many hints I drop about the kind they want." She sighed.

Masaomi smiled. "They decided on lemon cake with chocolate frosting." They are very similar to their mom aren't' they.

"Thanks Masaomi." She chuckled. "I'd better get started on those plans… Their birthday is on Saturday."

"So in five days." Masaomi whispered. "Have you figured out everything for the party and their presents?"

"Not quite yet. I'm planning on going when the kids are at the park."

"Mind if I join you?" Masaomi smiled. "I've got a few things I've got to get as well. Plus I can drive you." He smiled.

Hoshimi hesitated and shifted as she put down the knife she was using to cut the sandwiches. "I…" She took a breath and then nodded. "Thank you Masaomi. The kids will be leaving soon."

"Alright." Masaomi nodded and walked into the living room. He sat down and cracked open his book. But he had a hard time paying attention as his eyes kept glancing up towards Hoshimi. This might have be his chance. Hoshimi….

There was suddenly a storm of feet as the twins came running past him. "BYE MOM!"

Masaomi chuckled as he heard doors closing. A moment later Hoshimi came in, shifting a purse to her other shoulder. "Alright I'm ready."

Masaomi nodded and stood up, setting his book down. "Let's go."

A bit later they were walking into the store. Hoshimi started walking towards the party supplies. Masaomi hesitated and then followed her, pushing a cart. "What are their favorite colors?"

Hoshimi didn't look at him and she held up a thing of green streamers. "Green and purple."

Masaomi chuckled. "They both like the same colors. They are really perfect twins aren't they?"

"Actually Mai loves purple the most and Shin loves green the most. The two of them have come to love each other's favorite colors because the two almost never leave each other's sides."

Masaomi smiled. "That sounds like Tsubaki and Azuma, though Natsume is very different from those two."

"Must be the difference of triplets then twins." Hoshimi laughed and put the streamers in the cart. And it continued like that as they walked down the aisle, choosing anything and everything that looked good in purple and green. Hoshimi kept talking about past birthdays and all the times the twins had fought over anything. Masaomi just listened, and on occasion talked about his brothers. It felt so natural to him… but how did Hoshimi feel?

"Thank you Masaomi." Hoshimi suddenly stopped. "Didn't you need to get something?"

"I'm fine to help you for a little later."

Hoshimi smiled. "Thank you Masaomi… but… I don't want to lead you on." She looked down. "Masaomi I think you are a really great guy… but I… I don't think…. I don't think I can keep leading you on like this."

"Hoshimi?" Masaomi froze. "What's wrong?"

"Masaomi I'm not looking for a relationship… I…." She hesitated and sighed. "Masaomi I want us to be friends. Nothing more…. I'm not going to be your girlfriend… I'm not going to date you… I'm sorry…."

Masaomi looked at her and smiled. For now, I don't want to push it. "I'm fine being friends…. But we do have something we need to talk about."

Hoshimi looked back up and him and blinked. "What?"

"WHat should we get the twin's for a present?" He looked around. "I'm thinking maybe a game. They really love playing games. Maybe a board game that can have lots of players."

"Masaomi…." Hoshimi frowned.

"We're friends right Hoshimi?" He smiled. "We're also family. You've become a part of our family. You and the twins. We celebrate birthdays together. I promise I'm going to help the twins have a good birthday."

"Masaomi-."

"Hoshimi," Masaomi smiled. "Let's forget about that kiss and everything… I… I made a mistake."

Hoshimi looked at him and shivered. "I…."

"Please." He smiled.

Hoshimi nodded. "Okay." She looked around. "What do you say to a card game instead? The kids love all games, and more people can usually play card games."

"Sounds good." Masaomi smiled. Well it's a step I guess.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23- August 13, 2011

Hoshimi set out the lemon cake and smiled. She had did her best job, in her opinion, on this cake. The chocolate frosting had been topped with chocolate fondue in the shape of books and sports equipment. She chuckled. "Not bad."

"What made you think lemon?" Midori said suddenly appearing behind Hoshimi, carrying a box nicely wrapped in green paper.

"The twins mentioned it and Masaomi overheard." She chuckled. "Those two. I think they will be really happy. Actually it's been funny, the two keep dropping hints. I wonder if they've always done this and I've never noticed."

"Probably." Midori set the package down and wiped a finger in the bowl of frosting and stuck it in her mouth. "Yum."

Hoshimi chuckled. "Come on let's go finish before the twins get back."

"We've got to thank Subaru for his help."

"Well and Ema." Hoshimi smiled and picked up the cake. "Join me?"

"Of course beautiful." Midori laughed and picked up the package. "So what did you get them?"

"Not going to tell unless you tell me."

"Nope you'll have to wait." Midori grinned. "I'm really interested to see what the Asahina's got them."

"True." The sisters walked into the living room to see the Asahina brothers arguing as they finished putting up the decorations.

"Give me that tape!" Tsubaki yelled over at Yusuke who was blowing up balloons.

"You're gonna have to wait!" Yusuke yelled back. "Or get Ukyo to give it to you."

"My hands are a little buys." Ukyo sighed. He was currently cutting up some fruit. "You should have gotten the tape before."

"Here." Midori set her present down and then grabbed some tape and walked over. "No need to yell."

"Where's Masaomi and Kaname?"

"Out grabbing a few things." Ukyo looked up. "Let me help you with that Hoshimi." Ukyo set the knife down and came over taking the cake from her. "Wow this looks great."

"Thanks Ukyo." Hoshimi looked around. "Looks like almost everything is done."

"Almost." Kaname's voice came from the door. "I've got the final touch." He waved a bag. Masaomi was following him and shaking his head.

"What did you get?" Hoshimi blinked.

Kaname opened the box and pulled out a bunch of shot glasses.

"Kaname they are kids." Ukyo frowned. "What are you thinking?"

"We're not filling it with alcohol." Masaomi chuckled. "Even Kaname is not that irresponsible." He held up his own bag. "We got candy. We can fill the shot glasses with candy."

"That actually sounds fun." Midori laughed. "Too bad it came from a perv."

"Oh come on." Kaname grumbled.

"Alright you guys, lets get everything finished." Hoshimi shook her head. "Subaru and Ema can only keep the kids out for so long. Hopefully Wataru isn't doing anything else to cause trouble with them."

"Well that is why we didn't tell Wataru that we were doing this today." Ukyo nodded.

"Ema text about where they are at yet?" Midori asked helping Tsubaki with the tape again.

"They already left the park so they should be home in a minute or two."

"Right." Hoshimi nodded. "Then I think we're ready now."

"What about Iori and Louis are they coming?" Kaname looked around.

"They both had work so they weren't able to come." Ukyo went back to cutting, only this time the cake. "And I have no idea where Hikaru is."

"Natsume said he couldn't come either." Azuma said. "It's a shame."

"Oh well." Hoshimi said. "We'll just have to do our best."

"Heads up their be here soon." Midori suddenly yelled.

Everyone nodded and quickly got into position. They were ready with their poppers surrounding the elevator. Everyone waited and Hoshimi smiled. She had never imagined she would be surrounded by so many people celebrating a birthday. In truth she had never thought she would be surrounded so much by family. It was nice. She glanced towards Masaomi who was smiling as well. Yeah I'm glad I turned him down… I don't want to ruin this… This life we have now… I love it…

The elevator slowly opened and Hoshimi got ready, she waited patiently. "Hi-." The twins started to say but were interrupted by the whole family.

"SURPRISE!" They all popped the small colorful confetti filled toys, covering Shin and Mai in confetti.

"What?" Shin blinked, but Mai was grinning widely.

"Happy birthday." Hoshimi grinned.

"What! I thought we weren't doing this till tomorrow?!" Wataru gasped.

"Sorry kid but we had to surprise you as well." Subaru rubbed his little brother's head. "Sorry Wataru, but you did play an important role."

"MAI LOOK AT IT ALL!" Shin went running forward to look at the living room and all the decorations. "IT LOOKS AWESOME!"

"Well then kiddos let's go take a look at it all." Kaname laughed.

Shin and Mai ignored Kaname and went running into the living room, taking a moment to stop and look at every individual thing they could. "MOM MADE THE LEMON CAKE!"

"LOOK AT ALL THE CANDY!"

"They sure look happy." Ukyo walked up next to Hoshimi. "You did a good job."

"I should be thanking all of you." Hoshimi smiled. "You guys are so kind to help us celebrate." She looked down. "I'm glad you are all so kind."

"Of course." Ukyo nodded. "Now why don't you go spend time with your kids?"

"THanks." She nodded and headed down to join her kids. The two were running around like crazy, already digging into some of the candy. She laughed. Those two.

Before long everyone was standing or sitting and talking while the twins took turns playing games with Wataru, Tsubaki, and Kaname. Surprisingly Kaname was actually having fun and playing with them.

Hoshimi sat, eating some candy herself, watching them. Everyone was laughing. It was perfect. Hoshimi stopped though as she had some memories flash through her head. Her last big birthday party… Years before the twins were born. One face lingered in her head. Brown hair and green eyes. That alluring smile.

"Hoshimi?" Ukyo sat next to her and handed over a drink. "You okay?"

"Oh yeah." Hoshimi chuckled and smiled. "Thanks." She took the drink. "Just thinking about something. Nothing to worry about. The twins and Kaname seem to be having a lot of fun."

"Well he is a bit of a kid sometimes."

"True." Hoshimi laughed. "But he can be a good guy. Don't tell him I said that." She whispered conspiratorial.

Ukyo laughed.

"Hey you two what are you two talking about?" Kaname called over.

"MOM!" Shin and Mai rushed over and climbed up next to Hoshimi, blocking Ukyo from her sight for a moment. "Thanks!" The two said together. "This is a great party."

"Of course. Actually now that your game is done do you want to open your presents?"

"YEAH!" The twins scrambled over to the table covered in presents and started to transfer them to the carpet.

"Presents!" Midori yelled and everyone began to calm down and look over.

"Okay hang on." Hoshimi pulled out a piece of paper and pen. "One at a time so I can keep track."

"First from Wataru!" Mai yelled as Shin started to shred the packaging.

"WOW!" Wataru laughed. "Look at this! It's so cool!" He held up a video game. "This looks so cool! And it's got multiplayer!"

"NICE!" Mai grinned and picked up the next present.

"From Kaname." Shin said.

"Let's see…." She stopped. "Okay… that is really cool." She held up a matching pair of shirts with a popular band logo. "Thanks Kaname…" She shifted. "You're not that bad….. I guess…"

Kaname laughed. "I just saw it and thought it would be cute on you two."

"And you are back to being annoying."

"Next one is from Masaomi!" Shin said suddenly. "I've got it!" He started to tear through the paper. "HEY MAI LOOK!" He held up a card game. "This is the game we played at school with Trisha and Riana. Thanks Masaomi!"

"I LOVE THIS GAME!" Mai turned away from Kaname and held it. "We've got to play it tonight!"

"Open ours next." Tsubaki grinned. "I bet you'll love it."

"Sure." Mai said pulling up the next package and opening it. She stopped and looked inside. "This… isn't that bad…"

"What is it?" Shin looked in as well. "Wow…. This is… amazing…"

"What is it?" Hoshimi frowned and glanced at the twins of the Asahina family. "What did you two get them?"

"This is the complete season of our favorite anime." Shin pulled out a box set. "We can watch it whenever!"

"Oh… Wow…" Hoshimi looked at Asuma.

"We know some of the voice actors, so it wasn't that hard…" Asuma shrugged. "And we heard them mentioning that how much they loved it. So we figured why not."

"Thanks." Mai smiled and gently set the dvd pack down with the rest of the presents.

"Next is Ukyo's." Shin picked up the next package. "Let's take a look."

"What is it?" Mai leaned in closer and grinned. "That looks awesome!"

"Thanks Ukyo." SHin held up an art kit with paint by number. "This looks great."

"Oh boy." Hoshimi chuckled and looked over at Ukyo. "You don't know what little monsters you have made now."

Ukyo chuckled. "Oh?"

"Just wait." Hoshimi watched as they set aside the art kit and pulled out the next present.

"WOW Is this signed!" Shin gasped.

"It is! This is the best!" Mai held up a basketball. "This one will not be used for playing though, right Subaru?"

"Yeah probably not." Subaru smiled. "Maybe try opening Ema's." He whinked.

"Got it!" Mai pulled up the box and tore off the wrappings. "NICE!" She pulled out a green basketball with two matching jerseys."

"Let's have a game later Subaru!" Shin grinned.

"Hang on you two, you still have to finish opening presents." Ema reached out and pushed a present towards the twins. "You still have three left."

"Right." Shin picked up the one Ema had pushed towards them. "Oh this one is from Mom."

Hoshimi smiled as the twins together tore through the wrapping.

"Is this… Wow... " They pulled out a large book full of photos together. "Look at all these pictures…. Oh I remember that time! That was when we went to the beach!"

"Oh and here's the time we went to that basketball game!" Shin leaned in closer to his sister. "And the time mom blew up the blender and covered the whole kitchen in juice."

"That sounds like a fun time." Kaname moved in a little closer, as if trying to get a look at the album.

"You can look at it later. It's time to open the next present."

"Oh right." Shin set down the album. "This is from Yusuke."

Mai leaned back as her brother started to open it and fingered the album fondly. "What did he get us?"

"NO WAY!" Shin gasped.

"What?" Mai leaned in and stared wide eyed. "Is that…

"A SPY KIT!" Shin pulled out the box and grinned. "Complete with walkie talkies."

"No way! It even has a kit for decoding messages… Oh and invisible ink!" The two started to open the box a little. "This is going to be great. Looks like we can use this at school if we wanted even. Or we can use it from anywhere in the house!"

"Okay you two." Midori laughed. "We get it you're excited but don't forget about me." She pushed the box wit her foot. "Or do you want me to take it back?" She smiled.

"NO WAY!" The twins yelled together and sprang at the box. "We've been looking forward to this since you started dropping hints."

"Then open it." Midori smirked. "I know you want to."

Mai pulled the wrapping off while Shin started to open the box. Both kids gasped at the same time as they finished. "You didn't!"

"She did!" Shin squeeled and pulled out a book and hugged it to his chest. "The whole series! Every book that is out so far! EVERY ONE!"

"She even got the newest one!" Mai pulled out a book of her own. "I get to read it first!"

"No way! I do!" Shin frowned and the two glared at each other.

"Um… Guys…" Midori smirked. "Why don't you two read it together like last time?"

"I guess that works." The twins nodded and snuggled up close to each other and started to read."

"And there they go… I guess it was a good thing that they saved that one for last." Hoshimi smiled and stood up. She walked over and stool the book from them. "Hey you two, no reading right now. THere's something else you have to do first."

"Oh… right…" Shin nodded. He and Mai stood up together and bowed to everyone.

"Thank you." They said together.

"Now can we read?" Mai asked.

"Not yet. We still have cake. Why don't you play with one of your other presents now?"

"Oh right!" Shin and Mai said together and reached for the spy kit. "This is going to be fun!"

"We can write our predictions in invisible ink!" The two started talking in their quick twin talk and Hoshimi just sighed.

"I think we'll have to give them a moment before we can open the cake."

"I guess we just go back to talking." Kaname grinned and moved closer. Hoshimi sighed. What was with Kaname? Did he think a good present for her kids would make her more likely to date him? No there was no way…. No she couldn't date anyone right now.

"You did good." Hoshimi looked over to see Midori lightly punching Yusuke in the shoulder. "I think your present was almost as good as mine."

"I don't know mine might have been better." Yusuke laughed.

"Nope." Midori grinned. "That is their favorite book series and I think it always will be."

"Impressive." Yusuke laughed.

Hoshimi smiled. Those two seem to be getting along pretty well. Life seems to be going pretty well now….. I wonder if we will continue to grow closer to the Asahina's…. Hoshimi found her eyes drawn to the table where Masaomi and Ukyo were talking as they got some fruit. She felt her heart pound and quickly looked away. No…. not that way… Not again….. She instead walked over to start cleaning up the wrapping paper.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24- August 15, 2011

Yusuke threw his bag in the back of the car and grinned. "Finally."

"Move it!" Midori lightly shoved at Yusuke's shoulder and grinned as she also threw her bag in. "Or do you want to be left behind?"

"I'm not the one holding everything up." Yusuke glanced over to where Hoshimi was fussing over the twins. She was double checking that the twins had everything.

"We should probably be leaving soon." Natsume said throwing his own bag in. "We don't want to get stuck in traffic."

"We're waiting for Kaname." Masaomi walked over. "But if you want to head up first you can. IT looks like everyone from your car is here already."

"Sure." Natsume nodded. "Come on." He walked over to the driver's seat after closing the trunk.

"Let me get the door for you!" Tsubaki jumped in front of Midori and opened the door, grinning widely.

Yusuke watched for a moment and then slide in on the other side. This left him, Midori and Tsubaki in the middle. Subaru, Ema and Louis were already in the back. Louis was asleep while Subaru and Ema were listening to music.

"I guess that leaves me as copilot." Azusa said slipping into the passenger seat.

"Ok everyone buckled?" Natsume quickly took a glance and then started the car.

Yusuke settled back in his seat and glanced out at the other group. Hoshimi was already putting sunscreen on the twins.

"She does realize we won't be at the teach till much later right?"

"Giver her a break, she's excited." Midori chuckled. "She hasn't been to the beach since we were little…. And it will be the first time for the twins."

"Really" Tsubaki asked. "That's kind of surprising."

"Well it's not like we're rich enough for these kinds of trips. Plus most of our money went towards school…" Midori looked down at her lap.

"I'm sure Hoshimi doesn't regret that." Yusuke lightly shoved her shoulder. "After All you've been doing really well in school right."

Midori smiled at him and Yusuke felt his heart thump in surprise. That smile… she was so cute….She was really something else. Yusuke spotted Tsubaki glaring at him over Midori's shoulder. "Thanks Yusuke."

"How is school going for you?" Natsume asked. "Ema you and Yusuke all go to the same school right?"

"Yes." Midori nodded. "It's weird sometimes running into Yusuke on campus."

"What's weird about it?" Yusuke almost stuttered.

"I've never gone to school with someone I live with. Even Hoshimi and I never went to the same school."

"You poor thing." Tsubaki piped into the conversation."you missed out! It is so much fun to go to school with a sibling."

"Unless it's Fuuto." Yusuke grumbled.

"We has some fun times didn't we, Azusa Natsume?"

"Yes we did have some fun." Natsume chuckled and the car fell into a quiet spell. Apparently none of the triplets were going to expand on that. Not that Yusuke needed to hear them talk about it all. Yusuke glanced at Midori as stealthily as he could. She was watching the road in front of them… wait no she was looking at Natsume… Why is she looking at him?!

"Hey Midori know any fun car games?" Tsubaki suddenly took her hand, drawing her eyes. "I've got some ideas! We can have lots of fun to pass the time."

"Yeah let's play!" Yusuke took Midori's other hand, sure his face was turning red as well. "Tsubaki you and Azusa can be on teams and Midori and I will be on a team."

"Who said anything about teams!?" Tsubaki pouted. "And Azusa and I are always on the same team all the time! I get to be on Midori's team this time."

"Fine let's play without teams!" Yusuke said squeezing his free hand into a fist.

"No now I want to play with teams! What do you think Midori?"

"How about you two be on a team and I'll be on Midori's team to make it fair." Azusa looked back.

"No!" Yusuke and Tsubaki yelled together.

"Will you two please not fight over Midori while we're in the car" Louis yawned. "You two will get too loud. Really you already are."

"W-What?" Yusuke gasped.

"Louis!" Tsubaki said at the same time.

Midori sighed and pulled her hands out of theirs and pulled out her own phone and headphones. "I'll be listening to music for this drive."

Yusuke looked at Midori… Was she blushing? That was… even cuter than he expected. Midori was….

"Thank you Midori." Louis smiled. "Though you could just say yes to one of them or no to the both of them. There are other guys other there, right Natsume?"

The car swerved for a moment and Natsume coughed. "Alright let's stop flirting in the car."

Yusuke started up at his older brother. Does Natsume like Midori as well? He narrowed his eyes, but did notice Tsubaki watching as well. So… it's the three of us… at least… Yusuke tensed. He had already lost Ema to Subaru… He didn't know it he could lose Midori to one of the triplets. He knew he had to step up the effort. Especially if Midori already likes Natsume… she had been looking at him earlier. And now Natsume was looking a little flushed.

Darn it why did I have to have so many brothers! Yusuke cursed in his head.

Ukyo glanced over his shoulder and smiled. After an hour of driving the young Nagami twins had fallen asleep, curled up against each other. Hoshimi sat next to Mai, brushing her daughter's hair gently.

Ukyo looked back at the road, but only after briefly meeting Hikaru's eyes. Hikaru had a knowing smile on his face. "What?" Ukyo whispered.

"You're smiling about something? What?" Hikaru hummed.

"Wataru-." Ukyo said quickly. Ukyo was glad his youngest brother was in the back asleep between Kaname and Masaomi. "He looks so peaceful."

"Oh really?" Hikaru leaned a little so he could look back at the whole car. "What do you think Hoshimi?"

"Hm?" Hoshimi glanced up and Ukyo had to quickly pull his eyes back to the road instead of lingering on her.

"Isn't Ukyo strange for smiling at a sleeping Wataru?"

"I don't think it's strange. When Children sleep so peacefully it's nice."

"I agree on that." Masaomi chuckled. He was sitting behind Shin, next to Wataru.

"I guess…." Hikaru hummed. "But I also have to say… I think a few people in this car have their eyes elsewhere."

"Hm?" Hoshimi sounded honestly confused.

"Oh that reminds me." Hikaru said with that mischievous tone he got sometimes. "Masaomi you kissed Hoshimi right?"

Ukyo couldn't help it, the surprise because his hands to slip and the car swerved for a few seconds.

"Hey!" Kaname braced himself. "What was that Ukyo?"

"Had to avoid a large rock." Ukyo lied.

"Oh do be careful." Hikaru hummed.

"So Hoshimi….. How good a kisser is my brother?" Hikaru continued with his questioning.

Ukyo kept control this time, though he did briefly glance back to see Hoshimi's bright red face.

"I… Hikaru…!"

"Wait you really did kiss him?" Kaname leaned up so his face was a little closer to Hoshimi's. "But you won't kiss me?"

"K-Kaname!" Hoshimi gasped. SHe moved away from him as much as she could.

"Will you two knock it off." Ukyo said, straining to keep his voice normal.

"Aw, are you jealous Ukyo?" Hikaru purred.

Ukyo shot a glare at his younger brother. "HIkaru your making this drive more awkward."

"I'm just making conversation." Hikaru said innocently. "Am I bothering you Hoshimi?"

"I-."

"See she's fine."

"Hikaru you're making Hoshimi feel bad." Masaomi added into the discipling.

"Oh now I feel like the bad guy." Hikaru huffed dramatically and turned away from them all.

"I'm still curious about the whole kissing thing." Kaname said looking between Hoshimi and Masaomi.

"Kaname!" Masaomi and Ukyo said together. That shut him up.

Ukyo glanced back at Hoshimi stealthily. He was curious too, but he knew the car was not the place for this…. Maybe at the beach...


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25- August 16, 2011

Yusuke glanced over as the second car came driving up. He wondered how they had done… Especially since they had Hikaru with them. The car pulled to a stop and a moment later the car's occupants began to climb up.

The twins sprang out and spun around. "FREEDOM!" Mai yelled out.

"Shin. Mai…" Hoshimi called after them and then sighed.

"Hey." Midori waved, making Yusuke jump. "Come on in. We've already got our stuff unpacked and our rooms set up. Yusuke why don't you help them bring in their bags."

Yusuke rolled his eyes but headed over to where Kaname was already unpacking.

"Thanks!" Midori called out.

Yusuke flushed slightly and grabbed a bag. Kaname grinned and Yusuke flushed even redder. "Shut up." He muttered under his breath as he loaded up a couple bags and headed back inside.

Tsubaki and Azusa were playing a game of ping pong while everyone else was standing or sitting and talking.

"Come on Yusuke show me where to put these bags down." Kaname walked up behind Yusuke, followed by Ukyo and Masaomi.

"Right." Yusuke nodded and started walking. The layout was simple; a big living room area with a pingpong table and couches, then there were two bedrooms. One larger one, which was for the boys, and one smaller one for the girls and younger twins.

"Which ones are Hoshimi's, Wataru's and the twins?" Yusuke asked.

"Right here." Masaomi said. "And the one you are holding."

"Okay. They go over here and the rest go in that room." Yusuke gestured and opened the door. He set the bags down next to Midori's. He walked back out to the living room and found the twins and Wataru pulled out a big piece of paper and some straws. "What's going on?"

"We're going to have a ping pong competition!" Wataru and Mai said together.

"What?" Yusuke frowned and glanced over at Midori who was laughing.

"We can't go to the beach since it's so late, so we decided to play some games and have some fun." Hoshimi explained. "The kids are really excited."

"Let's make it interesting." Tsubaki grinned. "Winner gets one wish from anyone in the family!"

Everyone went silent and looked at each other.

"I like that idea!" Mai grinned. "I'm going to win and have my wish."

"And what is your wish?" Hoshimi asked her daughter.

"You'll find out after." Mai giggled.

"Alright." Hoshimi shook her head. "If everyone wants to..."

"Let's do it." Yusuke and Kaname said at the same time.

"Um… How are we going to do this?" Louis asked.

"We'll draw sticks to see who is playing first." Shin held up a fist of straws. "I colored on each of the straws so that there are two straws for each color. So we'll decide who plays who with the straws."

Yusuke watched as Wataru, Kaname, Subaru, Masaomi, Tsubaki, Azusa, Natsume, and Midori walked over and drew a straw. Yusuke took a deep breath and then walked over and took one. REd. He looked around the room to see who he would be playing against. He made eye contact with Kaname and frowned. Great….

"OKAY!" Shin called out. "First up is Wataru and Mai!"

The two younger kids grabbed their paddles and started to play. Yusuke glanced around and walked over to sit by Midori. "So… who will you be playing?'

"Masaomi… Any idea how good a player he is?" Midori asked watching the match.

"No idea." Yusuke sighed.

"GO MAI!" Shin called out.

"Good luck you both." Hoshimi called.

In the end Mai won just barely and she started to jump up and down excitedly. She did hug Wataru and tell him he was good.

"Okay Yusuke and Kaname you're up next." Hoshimi said, pointing to the paper. "Good luck."

"Good luck." Midori lightly shoved at his shoulder.

Yusuke smiled and got up.

"Wish me my luck my dear." Kaname bowed to Hoshimi.

"Come on." Yusuke rolled his eyes and picked up a paddle. He watched as Kaname came over and they started to play. The two went back and forth; taking turns scoring. Yusuke glanced over to see Midori watching. She was clapping for him. She was cheering him on!

"Looks like I've got a fan." Yusuke grinned. "Too bad for you. You've got no fans."

Kaname glanced over at where Hoshimi was talking with Ukyo and Masaomi. This was the moment. Yusuke swung with all of his might and took the winning point.

"Good job." Kaname walked over and patted Yusuke's shoulder. "You'd better win for me."

Yusuke nodded and walked over to Midori. "What do you think?" Yusuke asked.

"Not bad." Midori lightly patted him on the shoulder. "But you're still going to lose to me."

Yusuke smiled. He at least felt like he had won a little. Midori had cheered for him. The next couple matches followed as Natsume vs Subaru with Natsume winning, Masaomi vs Midori with Midori winning and Tsubaki vs Azusa with Tsubaki winning.

"Okay next round!" Mai yelled. "Tsubaki vs Midori. Natsume vs Yusuke. I'll play the winner."

"I'm not going to go down easily." Tsubaki grinned.

"You've got this Midori." Yusuke patted her on the back. "Go beat that brother of mine."

"Oh I plan to." Midori walked up and the match began.

Yusuke sat at the edge of his seat as Midori and Tsubaki started to play.

"You know you're real cute when you're concentrating." Tsubaki said and with that comment and a flustered Midori Tsubaki scored. "Oh I really can't wait to win. I've got a great wish."

"Come on Midori!" Yusuke yelled. "You can beat this guy."

"You really are cute." Kaname sat next to Yusuke and lightly patted him on the back. "YOu're really cute dear little brother. Trying so hard for your crush."

"And what about you?" Yusuke frowned.

"Oh?" Kaname raised an eyebrow.

"You're not going to try with Hoshimi?"

"Oh I plan on trying stuff." Kaname chuckled. "But not when so many are around." He winked.

Yusuke shook his head. "You know I don't think she likes you that way." Yusuke looked over to see Midori slam a point on Tsubaki. She grinned. Apparently that had been the winning point. "Way to go!" Yusuke cheered.

"Okay! Aunt Midori and me!" Mai ran up and grabbed her paddle. Winner plays Yusuke."

Yusuke smiled. "Good luck." He called over to Midori.

She smiled and then the game began. It really wasn't fair. Mai was good, but Midori was better. Probably because of years of experience.

"I guess I'm up." Yusuke stood up. "I feel bad for you." Kaname chuckled. "You can win and get a wish, or you can let her win and earn some brownie points."

Yusuke froze and looked at Midori who was waiting for him. "Oh boy." He whispered. He walked up and Midori spun her paddle.

"Alright, you vs me." She smirked. "Winner takes all."

"Ready." Yusuke took a deep gulp.

"Give me it your all or I'll be ticked off."

Yusuke froze and then took a deep breath and steadied himself. "Ready." He picked up the paddle and Midori served. They began to hit back and forth. Just like the other games it was first to five, or at least first to score two more points than the other person.

Yusuke gave it his all. I'm going to win. And when I do I'm going to wish for Midori to go on a date with me. Just the two of us… Yusuke gasped as he barely missed it and Midori scored a point. Darn it I let my mind wander!

"Not bad." Midori smiled. And soon they were at it again. Yusuke lightened up and soon they were both swinging with all their might and hitting back and forth ferociously. Before long Yusuke had lost track of time and was leaning over breathing heavily.

"W-Wh-What's the s-score?" Yusuke gasped.

"Aunt Midori has 10, you've got 9." Mai said peeking over at him. "Why don't you just give up now?"

"Nope." Yusuke stood back up and pulled out the ball. "Okay Midori here it comes." Yusuke got into position.

"Right." Midori was looking a little winded as well. She took a deep breath and then grinned. "Okay let's go."

Yusuke nodded and hit the ball with all his might. I'm going to win. I've got to win! Midori swung with all her might and the ball spun, hitting the edge of the table. "NO!" Yusuke dove for it, sliding across the floor. He hit the ball barely and turned to look back. He had missed the table… by inches.

"AND THE WINNER IS AUNT MIDORI!" Mai jumped up yelling loudly.

"GO AUNT MIDORI!" Shin cried out.

"Congrats." Hoshimi clapped.

"Man!" Yusuke rolled over onto his back and gasped. "So close!"

"Not bad." Midori held out her hand to him. "That was a really close call."

"I guess you get the wish." Yusuke took her hand and she pulled him up. "So what is it?"

"Simple." Midori smiled and turned to glare at Kaname and Tsubaki. "No funny business this trip. No trying to sneak any peaks, no suggestive comments! You boys be gentlemen! Got it!"

Yusuke stared at her and then started laughing. "Midori you're amazing."

"You too!" She jabbed a finger at his chest, and he noticed that she was blushing. "No comments about our bathing suits above all else got it!"

Yusuke froze. Bathing suits…. Now he wondered what she would be wearing. "R-Right…" Not outloud.

"Alright." Masaomi clapped. "Let's clean up and then we can go eat. How about that?"

"FOOD!" Wataru and the twins yelled together.

"First we need to clean up." Hoshimi stood up. "Come on."

"Hey Midori…." Yusuke stopped her before she could walk off. "Let's have a rematch some time. Just the two of us."

"Sure." Midori smiled. "But just so you know it will end the same way." She smirked and then headed over to help her sister.

Yusuke just took a couple calming breaths. "Wow…" He whispered.

"Man… I had some really good comments in mind." Tsubaki muttered. "But I can't go against Midori's dear wish."

"Oh I'm sure we can find some ways around it." Kaname chuckled. "Let's talk about it and put our boy minds together." Kaname wrapped his arms around his brother's shoulders. "I bet we can figure it all out!"

Yusuke flushed. "I don't want to work with you! I bet Midori would hate me even more for it."

"Yusuke's probably right. You're more trouble than your worth Kaname." Tsubaki slipped out. "You're really not worth it."

"Come on!" Kaname winned.

"And that's why you're probably not going to get Hoshimi." Yusuke chuckled and slipped out as well. "Let's go help."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26- August 17-18, 2011

Midori stretched her arms over her head as she walked out to the beach. It had been a few years but she was really excited. She looked over to see the twins staring at the ocean in awe. "Go have some fun." Midori rubbed Mai's head.

"YEAH!" Mai and Shin called out together and went running to the water.

"BE CAREFUL!" Hoshimi yelled.

"Oh let them have some fun." Midori lightly shoved her sister's shoulder.

"I know." Hoshimi sighed. "I just…" She shook her head. "No you're right. You should go enjoy the water as well."

"Of course!" Midori stretched her arms over her head again and then ran out after the twins. She wrapped her arms around Mai and giggled. "GOT YOU!"

"NO!" Mai laughed and wiggled in Midori's grip.

"SNEAK ATTACK!" Shin jumped up on Midori's back and wrapped his arms around her back.

"OH NO!" Midori pretended to be overwhelmed and fell backwards into the water, getting them all wet.

"COLD!" Shin and Mai cried out together.

"Wow fun." Midori looked up to see Tsubaki and Azusa looking down at them. "Are you having a war?"

"And if we are?" Midori stood up, Shin still clinging to her back and Mai clinging to her arm now.

"Then you're doing it wrong." Tsubaki grinned and pulled out some water guns. "How about we have a real war?"

"YEAH!" Shin and Mai grinned.

"Let's get some teams them." Tsubaki grinned and ran back to the beach where a box sat.

"How are we going to decide teams?" Midori asked. "Shin, Mai and me-?"

"NO!" Shin and Mai said at the same time. "We want to be on opposite sides this time." The two dropped off Midori and did rock paper scissors.

"I WIN!" Shin grinned. "So Aunt Midori you are on my team!"

"I guess that puts me on Mai's team!" Wataru popped up behind them. "Let's take them down!" Wataru and Mai high fived.

"I'll join their team as well." Azusa said.

"I guess that makes me your teammate." Tsubaki wrapped an arm around Midori's shoulder. "Let's go!"

"Hang on what's going on?" Kaname walked over with Hikaru. "Playing a game?"

"We're having a water war." Wataru grinned. "Hikaru you can join Shin's team and Kaname can join our team!"

"Okay. Hoshimi are you going to play?!" He called over to Hoshimi, who was sitting on a towel and coating her arm in sunscreen.

"No thanks." Hoshimi called. "I'm going to take pictures." She held up a camera.

"I'll join." Ema waved a hand. "Subaru?"

"As long as we're on the same team." Subaru wrapped an arm around Ema's shoulder.

"I guess you can be on our team." Shin said. "Um… Thats me, Aunt Midori, Tsubaki, Hikaru, Ema and Subaru…. Six… and Mai, Wataru, Azusa, Kaname…. Four… um…"

"I'll join." Yusuke walked over. "What about you Natsume?"

"Sure." Natsume nodded.

"Okay six on six!" Mai jumped up. "Let's get started."

"Hang on." Masaomi walked over and smiled. "How about you make it a capture the flag game as well?" He held up two headbands. "And I'll join Wataru's team."

"I'll play." Louis walked over.

"So we have the flags." Midori walked over and took one. "Each team has one member carry the flag and if you get sprayed you have to go to prison. Hoshimi and Ukyo can be the prison guards."

"I'm okay with that." Hoshimi waved a hand.

"Sure." Ukyo nodded. He drew a circle in the sand. "You've got to come high five to get out then."

"RIGHT!" Mai grinned. "Mom count us off to start!"

"Okay." Hoshimi laughed. "Go find some place to hide for now then." Hoshimi looked at the trees and rocks in the area around the beach. "This will be entertaining."

"Come on!" Midori had her team grab their guns and headband and then she lead her team over to a grouping of rocks. "Okay." She nodded as she heard Hoshimi start counting. "Shin do you want to be our flag?"

"Sure." Shin grinned and took the headband, wrapping it around his arm.

"Okay. Let's split up and stay in groups of two as best as we can."

"I'll go with you Midori!" Tsubaki waved his arm.

Midori was about to say something when Hikaru lightly hit him on the head. "How about you go with Louis and Shin? I'll go with Midori."

"But-."

"I'm fine with that." Midori waved a hand, "And I think I just heard go! Let's go."

"Right." Ema grinned and picked up her gun. "Let's go." They all separated.

"Okay Hikaru any ideas?" Midori asked as they moved.

"Hm… Maybe we should go find Yusuke? I bet he would fall for your charms. You two are adorable together aren't you?"

"W-What?!" Midori tripped over a rock and glared up at Hikaru. "What are you talking about?"

"Too bad Hoshimi's not playing. I bet she could easily distract Kaname and Masaomi."

"Will you stop causing trouble!" Midori glared at him. "Hoshimi is not interested in dating any of your brothers and neither am I."

"Oh? Not our dear little Yusuke or Tsubaki?" Hikaru laughed. "Or are you interested in Natsume? He is a little bit more mature. You two could be cute together as well."

"S-stop joking around!"

"Found you!" Natsume popped up behind them and held out his gun, shooting towards them.

Midori sprang out the way barely. She hit the ground and shot back, nailing Natsume right in the chest. The bare chest… Midori flushed with Hikaru's recent words she was more aware of Natsume than she thought.

"Aw! You got me." Hikaru whined.

"She got me too." Natsume sighed. "Come on." He held out a hand to Midori. "Good shot."

"Oh right… thanks." She took his hand and let him help her up.

"Come get me out and we can talk some more." Hikaru winked at Midori and then headed back to the main part of the beach.

"Talk about what?" Natsume asked.

"N-nothing." Midori looked away. "You'd b-better go too."

"Yeah." She nodded and headed off. "Good luck."

Midori shook her head and went back to searching. There is no way I'm getting Hikaru out… That guy… She continued on, keeping her gun up. I should go regroup with someone… But… where are… She stopped as she heard a noise. She turned to look behind her and sprayed.

"You missed!" Yusuke popped out, and then tripped.

Midori gasped and groaned as Yusuke toppled into her. The two of them landed on the ground in a tangle of limbs.

"S-Sorry!" Yusuke gasped and tried to untangle himself, but he ended up slipping in the sand.

Midori flushed as she felt a warmth on her lips. Warmth and softness….

"S-Sorry!" Yusuke stumbled away from her. "I-I didn't…."

Midori just stared at him, lightly touching her lips. He… He kissed me… Yusuke… "I…"

"Found you." Water hit Midori in the face. She looked over to see Kaname. "You okay Yusuke? Did she get you?"

"I…"

"Come on, what's up? Oh did I interrupt something?" Kaname grinned.

"No!" Midori flushed and stood up. "I'm going to the circle." Midori grumbled and walked away.

"M-Midori!" Yusuke called out.

Midori flushed and ignored him. I can't believe that happened… Midori shook her head and headed over to the circle. To her surprise no one was there. Instead they were playing volleyball a few inches away. It was Natsume, Hikaru, Subaru and Ema vs Hoshimi, Ukyo, Azusa and Wataru.

"What happened?" Midori asked.

"We got bored." Hikaru waved. "How'd it go for you?" Hikaru winked.

Midori flushed and turned away from him and looked out at where the water war was going on. "So did we just give up on the water war?"

"Well more no one came to tag anyone out." Natsume shrugged. "So we started up a game of volleyball so that we were still being active."

"Plus it's fun." Wataru laughed.

"OH! Volleyball!" Kaname came walking over. "Fun!" He walked over behind Midori. "Come on then little Midori, let's join."

"Sure." Midori muttered and walked over to Hoshimi's side before Kaname could. "Let's play then."

"Our serve." Subaru said and hit the ball over.

Midori hit it back and the game began. Every now and then Midori would glance around but she didn't see any of the other players coming to tag them out. But volleyball was fun too. After a few minutes thought she spotted Yusuke walking, followed by the rest of the group. Tsubaki was waving around a headband grinning. "We won!"

Midori met Yusuke's eyes and then quickly looked away.

"I guess we just play a game now." Azusa threw the volleyball over to Tsubaki. "Let's switch it up."

"I think I'm going to sit this one out." Midori moved away. "I want to go in the ocean."

"ME TOO!" Shin called and ran over, grabbing Midori's arm. "Let's go!"

"Sounds fun." Midori smiled. She let the twin drag her back to the water, but she kept thinking about that kiss…. And Yusuke.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27- August 19-20

Hoshimi watched as Shin ran along the edge of the water digging in the sand for shells. Mai was right behind him with Wataru on her heels. Hoshimi just followed at a slow speed taking her time and enjoying the view of the ocean. Hoshimi has always enjoyed the view of the ocean. She had some good memories of the beach.

"I found a good one!" Shin yelled and the other two children rushed forward to look at the shell.

"Aren't they adorable?"

Hoshimi jumped and spun to see Kaname behind her. "Kaname?"

"I remember seashell hunting when I was young."

Hoshimi chuckled. "I did too, there was one time Midori and I got lost because we went so far to find the best."

Kaname chuckled and moved a little closer. "I wouldn't mind getting lost with you."

"Kaname I…" Hoshimi took a step back but suddenly everything went topsy turvy and she was stumbling back. She reached out to grab Kaname to right herself, but next thing she knew she was laying in the sand on her back with Kaname on top of her.

"Well Hoshimi I didn't expect this." Kaname almost purred, smiling down at her.

Hoshimi gasped, her heart pounding faster than she thought possible. She was beginning to feel claustrophobic. "K-K-..." Hoshimi couldn't squeeze the words out. She was having flashbacks. A gentle smile, a soft touch, an angry yell. Hoshimi cut off the memory before it paralyzed her. She didn't want to relive that.

"LEAVE MOMMY ALONE!" And then Kaname was knocked off her.

Hoshimi slowly sat up and found Shin and Mai pinning Kaname down in the sand. The two had Kaname's arms pinned down and were glaring at Kaname. "How dare you push Mommy down! You really are awful!"

"You are worse than we thought!" Shin yelled.

"He didn't push me down, I fell." Hoshimi stood up. "Kids please get off of him."

"Really?" The two looked up and after a moment slipped off Kaname.

"Thank you my dear Hoshimi, but I can't blame the twins for being protective of you." Kaname pushed himself up and dusted the sand off. "Shall we continue?"

"NO!" Shin and Mai said together and continued to glare at Kaname. "Go away!"

"Oh come on-." Kaname started.

"Goodbye." Hoshimi said, lightly touching the twin's shoulders. "Let's continue our hunt for seashells, we'll find a good one."

"Okay." The twins took her hands and started to pull her away.

Hoshimi waited a moment before letting out a breath. She was shaking slightly.

"Mom?" Shin asked.

"I'm okay…. Oh I think I see some shells poking out up there."

"We got it!" Shin grinned and let go of her hand and went running.

"You okay mom?" Mai squeezed Hoshimi's hand. "You look a little tired."

"I'm fine, you go join Shin and have fun."

"Sure?"

"Yes." Hoshimi watched her daughter go running after Shin and relaxed slightly. It was better now. She had her kids and that was the important thing. It was the past… It was the past….

She watched them for a moment and then kicked off her shoes and wandered into the waves. The cold water felt so nice, especially after her racing heart had sent her almost into a panic attack. The cooling water took with it her tension, at least for a moment.

"Hoshimi?"

She took a deep breath and then turned to see Ukyo. He was standing on the shore wearing a pair of black trunks and a light red swim jacket. Hoshimi felt her heart flutter as she eyed his abs. She had avoided looking at Kaname's chest earlier but now she had a straight view of Ukyo. "I… uh…."

"Have you seen Wataru?" Ukyo asked looking away from her. "He disappeared and I'm a little worried."

"He's over with the twins." Hoshimi looked away as well. The twins and Wataru were running around picking up seashells and packing them into a bucket. "Did you need him for something? I-I can call over to them."

"No it's fine." Ukyo glanced back over at her and then quickly looked away. "The twins and Wataru really get along don't they?"

"Yeah." Hoshimi chuckled. "And I think Wataru might have a little crush on Mai."

"You think so?"

Hoshimi glanced over to see Ukyo walking a little closer, he was already ankle deep in the water. "Uh… yeah… He follows her around all the time and have you seen how his eyes follow her."

"I guess….. I hadn't noticed before."

"They would be so cute together." Hoshimi chuckled. "But I don't think Wataru will work up the will to ask her out for a little."

"Probably not." Ukyo chuckled. "And that's okay, they are too young to date."

"Oh?" Hoshimi chuckled. "And how old do they need to be?"

"Well Wataru is 12 and Mai is 8… Let's wait till she's 12. So.. four more years."

Hoshimi chuckled. "If they are still interested in each other." Hoshimi looked out at the water. "But for now let's just let them be children."

"Sure." Ukyo almost whispered. He radiated heat as he stepped up next to her. "Hoshimi…. I…."

"I'm going to go inside. I'm getting a little hungry. Do you mind telling the twins?"

"Okay…. Hoshimi…"

"I'll see you later." Hoshimi walked away from him, picking up her shoes as she passed and heading back to the house. Perhaps this wasn't the best idea…. Hoshimi couldn't help thinking. Too many men…. And in swimsuits…. No… it was good for the twins and Midori… I just have to remind myself of that. Hoshimi walked inside and found the table set with snack foods. Hoshimi reached down and grabbed a handful of grapes. She turned around and froze. Masaomi was sitting down a few inches away setting down his phone.

"Hoshimi…."

"Hi…."

"You look nice." He glanced away from her quickly. "Did you go out swimming?"

"Not really. I was just walking along the beach. The kids were collecting seashells." Hoshimi shifted on her feet. What do I say? Maybe I can just leave before he brings up that kiss…. I can't do that… "Well-.  
"Hoshimi about the other day." Masaomi chuckled as they spoke at the same time. "Sorry about that go ahead Hoshimi."

"I… I was just going to say I'll see you later, I'm going to take a nap." She quickly moved away. Great now I've got to go sleep… me and my big mouth….

"MOM!"

Hoshimi turned to look over and see Mai and Shin running towards her, with big grins.

"Look at these!" Shin held up a bucket full of shells. "We can take them home right! Please!" He looked up at her with big eyes.

"Alright." Hoshimi chuckled. "But first lets clean them off. We don't want to take a bunch of wet sand home as well."

"Okay." The twins said together and rushed towards the nearest sink. "COME ON MOM!" They yelled together.

Hoshimi sighed and then chuckled. Well I guess I won't have to take that nap. Hoshimi relaxed and followed after her kids. She briefly spotted Masaomi watching her but made sure to not make eye contact. She couldn't… not today… maybe not ever.


End file.
